6 Years
by kika567
Summary: Flora has liked Helia for 6 years, Helia isn't sure of his feelings. Will Flora and the girls change that or will Helia remain oblivious to Flora's feelings? First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Flora's POV

"Hey," said someone behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Oh-Helia," I said, the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Want to go to French together?" he asked casually. "S-sure," I said, closing my locker, locking it, and turning around to stand next to Helia.

"Flora?" asked Helia. He had lived in Britain, and lost his British accent after staying here with us for a while, and it was such a shame, too. His accent was really cute.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine," I said as I realized that his hand was firmly placed on my shoulder. I blushed (again) and turned away from Helia so he couldn't see the red on my cheeks.

As we walked to French, something occurred to me. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and also the Sweetheart Dance for the 9th graders. I wondered if Helia had a date…

"Hey Flora," said Josh, while staring at Helia's hand. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said, shrugging away from Helia.

Things with Josh were… complicated. I mean, it was pretty obvious he liked me, and had even asked me out at times. But I didn't like him back, not in the way he wanted me to. I mean, he was fairly cute and tall with straight light brown hair and hazel eyes, but I didn't feel anything for him. He was a bit annoying as well, but I would never tell that to his face. It would be downright rude and impolite.

It was Helia I liked, and it had been that way for 6 years now.

_Later, at Tecna's house_

"We're going to have SOOOO much fun!" screamed Stella, while jumping on Tecna's bed. "I can't wait to see Brandon in a tux! Wait, what is everybody wearing?"

We all looked at each other and shrugged.

"WHAT? You girls don't know what you're wearing?" We looked down, ready for another one of Stella's outbursts.

"Do you?" retorted Layla.

"We are going to the mall THIS INSTANT! DO YOU HEAR ME?" screamed Stella, completely ignoring Layla's comment. I swear, sometimes that girl can scream so loudly, I wonder why the whole neighborhood doesn't come to Tecna's house with pitchforks.

"Jeez, Stell, take a chill pill already. I mean, at least we're going to the dance," grumbled Musa.

"Well, do you exactly have an option? Riven asked you, Musa, and I know you well enough not to turn him dow-n!" sang Stella.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Musa, throwing a pillow at Stella in the process. I burst into laughter, grabbing my sides as Stella fumed and insulted Musa's hair.

"Be logical, you guys, do you not want to go shopping?" said Tecna, taking my place as peacemaker for once.

"SHOPPING!" screamed Stella and ran out of the room. "Wait, is my hair okay?" she said, as she ran back into the room and inspected every inch of the mirror, trying to fix her hair as we moaned.

"I'm not sure I really want to go," I started as Stella dropped her comb and stared at me, along with the rest of the girls.

"Why?" asked Bloom.

"Well, who would I go with? You girls already have dates, I'll feel like a third wheel and as if I'm interrupting if I come." I said sadly.

"Ask Helia!" said Layla happily.

"Yeah girl, we already know how much he likes you, it's not hard to tell." said Musa.

"Well you girls don't know for sure if he likes me back, you just know that I like him." I mumbled.

"Well, you know we always have a way to find out…" said Stella in a mysterious voice, a smirk on her face.

"Okay, I'm REALLY scared now." I said.

"Well, Brandon and Helia are friends, right? So I'll just ask Brandon!" said Stella. "Easy! But we NEED to go shopping. I saw the CUTEST skirt at Charlotte Russe that was screaming 'Buy me, buy me!' So what are you waiting for ladies, let's go to the mall!" screamed Stella, dragging us all by the hand out the door.

This was going to be a very long day.


	2. Characters

**Hey guys! I made a list of characters; some of you might be a little confused, so here it is! Sorry, this should have been my first chapter… But oh well! And sorry the first chapter was kinda short, I'll put up chapter 2 after this! And if I make some new characters, I'll update it here, or in an authors note. I just have their names, who they are and their ages, no description. That would have taken ages. (Sorry I'm so lazy)**

Shields Family

Stella Shields – Protagonist, 14

Luna Shields – Stella's mother, 37

Radius Shields – Stella's father, 38

Savannah Shields – Stella's younger sister, 12

Asher Family

Flora Asher – Main Protagonist, 14

Isabella Asher – Flora's mother, 37

Rose Asher – Flora's younger sister, 6

Joseph Asher – Flora's father, 39

Weston Family

Musa Weston – Protagonist, 14

Hoboe Weston – Musa's father, 42

Stoner Family

Tecna Stoner – Protagonist, 14

Tammi Stoner – Tecna's mother, 40

Terence Stoner – Tecna's father, 40

Reed Family

Bloom Reed – Protagonist, 14

Mariam Reed – Bloom's mother, 43

Oritel Reed – Bloom's father, 45

Daphne Reed – Bloom's older sister, Bennett's girlfriend, 18

Callie Reed – Bloom's younger sister, Rose's best friend, 6

Robbins Family

Layla Robbins – Protagonist, 14

Leonardo (Leo) Robbins – Layla's dad, 41

Ladonna Robbins – Layla's mom, 42

Holt Family

Brandon Holt – Protagonist, 14

Burke Holt – Brandon's father, 45

Barbara Holt – Brandon's mother, 45

Bennett Holt – Brandon's older brother, Daphne's boyfriend, 18

Brooke Holt – Brandon's twin sister, not part of the Winx, 14

Kellett Family

Helia Kellett – Main Protagonist, 14

Raymond Kellett – Helia's father, 40

Isla Kellett – Helia's mother, 38

Stewart Kellett – Helia's younger brother, 10

Daniella Kellett - Helia's older sister, 16

Porter Family

Riven Porter – Protagonist, 14

Elliott Porter – Riven's father, 43

Kiana Porter – Riven's younger sister, 8

Williams Family

Timothy (Timmy) Williams – Protagonist, 14

Taine Williams – Timmy's younger brother, 11

Talia Williams – Timmy's mother, 39

Tony Williams – Timmy's father, 40

Brampton Family

Sky Brampton – Protagonist, 14

Erendor Brampton – Sky's father, 45

Samara Brampton – Sky's mother, 45

Ellis Brampton – Sky's older brother, 16

Ebony Brampton – Sky's younger sister, 7

Gage Family

Nabu Gage – Protagonist, 14

Declan Gage – Nabu's father, 46

Reese Gage – Nabu's mother, 43

Reina Gage – Nabu's sister, 13

Other Characters:

Josh Fenton – Antagonist, 14

Victoria Reynolds – Antagonist, 14

Christine Eston – Antagonist, 14

Isis Butler – Antagonist, 14


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2, enjoy! Sorry its not very long but the next one will be, promise!**

**Chapter 2**

Helia's POV

_At the mall, with the boys_

"Dude, I have no idea what to wear to the dance," complained Brandon.

"Wow, I didn't know it was possible for you to sound like Stella," said Riven, earning a slap from Brandon and a high five from Nabu.

"Just wear a tux, that's what it said on the flyers, right? It'll be formal," I said, my eyes darting from one store to another.

"Helia, what are you looking for?" said Sky, tapping my shoulder lightly.

"Probably trying to find Flora," said Nabu jokingly.

I looked up as I said "I don't even like her!"

"Well she likes you. Its kind of obvious and its only logical," said Timmy.

"See, even Timmeister sees it, how could you not?" said Brandon.

"I know, guys, I know she likes me! And I like her as a really good friend, nothing more. And I hate my self for that; she's such a sweet person! But things are way too complicated with Victoria and Christina for me to even look at another girl!" I moaned.

"Well, well, someone here is quite the player!" said Brandon.

"I still don't get it. Christina was your childhood love, and after she moved, she must've forgotten about you or started dating someone else. Victoria likes you, I think, but she always kisses up to you. It's illogical that you should have to feel committed to any of them when you haven't admitted your feelings for anyone yet!" said Timmy, an angry look on his face.

"Wow, I never imagined Timmy getting this worked up over emotions," whispered Riven.

"I have feelings too, you know!" said Timmy.

"I never said you didn't," said Riven.

"Enough, guys! When did this turn into a fight? Riven, Timmy has some feelings. He did get the guts to ask out Tecna, right? And Timmy, you shouldn't take everything Riven says to heart." I said, trying to create peace between them.

"Fine, but are we actually going to buy anything here?" asked Riven.

"Really? You're asking that? It's not my fault you and Timmy were battling out your feelings! Anyways, forget that, let's go find some nice suits!" said Brandon, merrily skipping from store to store, window shopping while trying to find an appropriate store.

"He's SO the male version of Stella," said Riven as Timmy and Sky nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wait, he's male?" asked Nabu as we all burst into laughter.

"Guys, you coming?" called Brandon.

"Yes, princess," mumbled Riven under his breath.

We all walked over to Brandon as he walked into a store filled with suits, shirts, and ties.

"This one would look perfect on you, Helia," said Brandon, pointing to a shirt that was light green with a pure black suit and an emerald green tie with jade accents.

"Dude, you could get ANY girl in that," said Sky.

"Come on, just buy the thing and let's go!" said Riven.

"Not so fast, none of us has found anything," said Brandon.

"Fine," grumbled Riven.

"I really like this one," said Sky pointing to a black suit with a dark blue shirt and a light blue tie with accents of dark blue.

"This one seems like a logical choice for me, and look, the material is 49% cotton, 23% spandex and 28% polyester! The perfect mix!" exclaimed Timmy, holding up a black suit with a pastel orange shirt and a charcoal tie as Nabu gagged behind his back.

"This one looks cool," said Riven and Nabu at the same time, Riven holding up a black suit with a white shirt and a dark pink tie. Nabu was holding up a cream colored suit with a dark purple shirt and a gold tie.

"And this one is to DIE for," said Brandon gleefully, pointing to black suit with a crimson red shirt and a black tie.

"So can we leave now?" asked Riven.

"As soon as we pay," said Brandon. "And then we need to go get a gift for the girls,"

"Wait, but I don't have anyone to give a gift to," I said.

"Well, when you finally ask out Flora, give it to her!" said Sky.

I mentally sighed.

"How do you put up with us?" said Nabu teasingly.

"Seriously, though, I don't know what to do. And even though I don't like Flora, what would I give her?" I asked as we finished paying, and exited the store. "If I give her something, she'll think I like her back, and I don't want to give her false hopes. If I don't, it'll seem rude."

"Yoo-hoo, Snookums!" screamed a voice from across the mall. Everyone turned to face us.

"Jesus," said Riven. "Could she be any more obvious?"

"Honey bear!" said Brandon as Nabu and I rolled our eyes.

We walked over to the girls, everyone greeting/hugging/kissing (in Brandon and Stella's case) their girl/boyfriends. I stood in the corner as Flora approached me.

"Hello, Helia," said Flora shyly.

"Hi Flora," I said.

"I see you guys went shopping?" she asked politely, looking at the bag in my hand.

"Yeah, Brandon dragged us and made us buy suits and whatnot for the Sweetheart Dance. You know, the one that's tomorrow?" I said. "And I see you girls did a bit of shopping yourselves," I said, pointing at the 6 or 7 bags in her hands. "Let me take some of those for you,"

"Well, yes, Stella also made us go shopping for the dance, that's all she's been talking and thinking about since we found out we would have one. At first I didn't want to go, considering I don't have a date, but then I decided I might as well, because who knows how many eons the girls will trouble me for not going." Flora babbled, handing me 2 bags.

Flora didn't have a date? I wonder why not. With that long, flowing, honey-colored hair and blonde bangs, along with her jade eyes and long, tanned legs she could get anyone. And no, I did not stare at her. That often.

"Yeah, you kind of feel like a third wheel after a while, you know? Or in our cases, 11th wheels," I said. "I don't have a date either, but the guys are forcing me to go. I'd rather be home drawing or writing."

"Me too, I'd rather take care of my plants than go, it'll just be awkward," she said.

"Girls! Let's go!" said Stella, waving goodbye to Brandon.

"That's my cue, see you in French tomorrow!" said Flora, waving to me.

"See you!" I said.

"Well?" asked Nabu as the guys approached me.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Did you ask her?" Sky asked.

"Ask who what?" I said.

Riven face-palmed, Timmy's jaw dropped open while Nabu, Brandon and Sky made tsk-tsk noises.

"Man, you are so dense. Let me spell it out for you" Did. You. Ask. Flora. To. The. Sweetheart. Dance. Tomorrow?" said Riven, slowly emphasizing every syllable.

"What? No! She said she didn't have a date, and neither do I. That's basically all we talked about." I said.

"You had a perfect opportunity, and you blew it? Shame, Helia, shame." said Brandon.

"Well, I dunno about you guys, but I'm starving. I'm going to the food court, anyone want to come with?" asked Nabu.

"I'll go," I volunteered, as did Timmy and Riven. Brandon and Sky went to do a little more shopping and to find gifts for Stella and Bloom. We decided we would get gifts later, so Timmy, Riven, Nabu and I went home before Brandon and Sky.

It was 8:00 by the time we got home, and I ate again, jumped on my bed, and fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I think I confused some of you guys with their ages. They're in 9****th**** grade. Usually they just use their older siblings or parents as chauffeurs…**

**Chapter 3**

_Flora's POV_

Stella's house

"Ow!" yelled Musa as Stella tried to pluck her eyebrows.

"Sorry, dawling, just trying to make you look beee-yootiful!" said Stella comfortingly while patting Musa's head.

We were getting ready for the dance, even though it was 1:00 and the dance started at 7:00.

"Ow ow ow ow owie!" screamed Musa.

"Stop moving!" yelled Stella.

"I will if you're more careful with the tweezers, this is my face we're talking about here!" she screamed back.

"Girls, get a grip!" I said while battling a tangle in my long hair. "You're supposed to be friends, remember? Musa, let Stella finish. And Stella, take it easy, okay? You don't want Musa's eyebrows to turn red."

"Oh my stars! If that happens, it'll be IMPOSSIBLE to cover up, even with makeup! Musa, I'm soooooo sorry. I'll do it gently this time," said Stella, an apologetic look on her face.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have been so grouchy, a girl needs to learn to stand a little pain," said Musa as the two of the hugged.

I smiled as I finally untangled my hair and went in line for the shower behind Layla (and yes, I did comb my hair before showering. It was a habit.)

"So Flora, are you going to ask Helia to dance today?" asked Bloom as Tecna emerged and Layla went in.

"What? No, that'd be way too embarrassing! He would probably say no and then go dance with Victoria, considering what a kiss-up she is." I said glumly.

"Flora, if you don't tell him, how are you going to know if he likes you back?"

"He doesn't have to know," I said. "Anyway, what with Josh hitting on me recently, I have a feeling I won't be able to look at another guy for a while, he always hovers so much. If I see him at the dance today and if he tries to dance with me I swear, I'll snap," I added.

His obsession with me was getting a bit too much now; it was really starting to get on my nerves. It was NOT fun being at the receiving end of the line when a boy was really annoying, weird and tried to make unwanted advances on you.

Oh god, I hope that isn't what it seemed like to Helia the way I was acting…

"Chillax Flora, you'll be fine. And if he does try to hit on you or something, you have Stella and Musa. Well, all of us for that matter, but they're the ones who're gonna whoop his sorry little ass back to where it came from." she said while patting my back.

I sighed.

"Thank you so much Bloom, I hope he doesn't try to do anything. I want to try to talk to Helia today and if possible maybe get a dance with him…" I said.

"That's the spirit Flora, talk positive! We'll always be there for you, don't worry. We're the Winx Club, remember?" she said referring to the club we made in elementary school.

"Bloom! Your turn!" said Layla, emerging from the shower with a bathrobe on and her hair in a towel.

"Flora, you have to tell him today," said Bloom as she went inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

I stood there, deep in thought until it was my turn about half an hour later. When I got out, the girls were fussing with dresses and some of them were doing their hair.

I hurried over to the room where my dress was, put it on, then strapped on my heels and went out in Stella's room where she had a hair, makeup, and dress stand.

"Stella, can you get this zipper?" I asked, trying to reach the zipper that was on the back of my dress.

"Sure," she said as she hurried over to me. "Flora? You haven't done your hair and makeup yet? Come on, let me do it for you!" she said as she dragged me over to a chair and started blow-drying my hair, then straightening it.

"What are you doing with my hair?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm currently straightening it, and then I'll curl the ends of your hair along with your bangs, then I'll pin some of it up and clip up your bangs," she replied.

"That sounds… Really complicated." I said. I probably looked really confused, considering I had no idea what Stella had just said.

"Complicated looks good on you, dawling," she said as she started curling my hair.

"Everyone, I'm done with Flora!" exclaimed Stella 25 minutes later, as she put the last bobby pin into place.

"Flora, you look amazing! Everyone, finish getting ready so we can all go!" said Tecna, getting into the spirit of things.

An hour later, we emerged Stella's room and went downstairs.

Tecna was wearing a flowy strapless lavender dress that went right above her knees. It was embroidered with light blue triangles running down the side. She wore lavender triangle earrings and had lavender pumps (which were quite hard to find). Her hair was curled at the ends and clipped back with a triangle shaped barrette. She wore black eyeliner with mascara and a bit of purple eye shadow, it was very subtle.

Musa was wearing a tight ruby dress that was above her knees, with a gold hem and had puffy sleeves with a gold sash that tied across her waist and ended on the side. She had on gold kitten heels and her hair was in a loose bun with the loose strands curled. Her earrings were red and looked like lanterns. She had on gold eyeliner with mascara and light red eye shadow, along with some red lipstick.

Layla had a strappy aquamarine form fitting dress, with a pink hem that went up to her mid-thigh and had a crystal piece on each strap, along with a pink sash that circled her arm and wrist. She wore pink heels and her hair was straightened in a side part. She had small pink hoops and pulled off the look with black eyeliner and mascara which brought out her eyes. She also wore light pink eye shadow with pink lipstick, which made her lips look natural.

Bloom had a midnight blue flowy dress with a stooping v-neck; it went down to her stomach area and was quite daring! It had a black trim that reached her knees, and she wore black heels with black beaded earrings and her hair in a loose braid topped with a black beaded flower clip. She wore shiny blue eyeliner (not too shiny), mascara, and blue eye shadow, though it was very subtle.

Stella had a modest orange dress that had a rainbow colored belt made of crystals and a ruffley bottom edged in silver. She wore it with silver pumps. Her earrings were silver chains with orange stars at the bottom, reaching her shoulders. She had put her hair in a bun and it was held in place with a silver and orange clip. She had on silver eyeliner, with light orange eye shadow and mascara with some pink lipstick.

I had an off the shoulder light pink dress, with crystalized flowers of gold taking the place of the strap. It was a bit tight at the top with a sweetheart neckline but ruffled together at the bottom. I had gold strappy heels with gold flowered earrings and my hair looked amazing, though I probably would have to yank it all out considering how many bobby pins Stella had put in. I wore gold eyeliner with some pink lipstick, but no mascara and eye shadow for me! I preferred the natural look.

We all pushed each other, raced down the hallway and ran down the steps, careful with our heels.

"Girls, gather around!" said Stella's mom, Mrs. Shields, holding up a camera.

"Mother," said Stella, whining.

"Oh come on, Stella, a couple pictures won't hurt," I said.

"Thank you, Flora. See! Someone appreciates me taking pictures for once," said Mrs. Shields.

"Stell, can I borrow that dress later? Like in the future when I'm in high school?" asked Stella's sister, Savannah who was in 7th grade.

"NO!" screamed Stella through her teeth, still trying to smile as Mrs. Shields tried to take our pictures. "This is my baby we're talking about here!" she said as she smoothed out the dress in between shots.

"Please?" said Savannah, putting on that irresistible pouty face that none of us could resist.

"Well, okay. But ONE stain on his and you will borrow NOTHING from me again. Am I clear?" said Stella.

"YES! Score one for me-e!" said Savannah as she high-fived her mother.

I loved Stella and her family; they were really fun to be around and were totally nice.

"Okay girls, lets get in the car," said Mr. Shields.

"Dawlings, can you believe it? We're going to the Sweetheart Dance, and this is the first time we're actually going with dates! Well, technically not going with, because they can't really drive," exclaimed Stella as we piled in the van.

"Speak for yourself," I said glumly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Flo, didn't mean to hurt your feelings," said Stella, a worried look on her face.

"Yo, that Josh guy better not do anything to get in between you and Helia, if he does I'll kick him where it really hurts." said Musa.

"Seriously, Musa? Don't do that, that's mean and impolite!" I said, shocked.

"She's right, we can't just sit around with Josh hitting on you in Helia's presence!" said Bloom.

"But that doesn't mean you have to kick him there," I protested.

"Alright girls, we're here! I'll pick you up at 10:30-ish, don't be too tired!" announced Mr. Shields.

"That was fast, anyways, let's go meet up with the boys!" said Layla.

"Bye, daddy!" said Stella, waving to her father.

"Bye girls! Have fun!" he said, driving away.

"Well, let's go inside. I'm hungry," said Tecna, rubbing her belly.

"You're always hungry!" I exclaimed. "Well then again, so am I,"

"Oh my stars, I see Brandon! Yoo-hoo, Snookums!" screamed Stella.

"And here we go again," said Musa as Stella ran into Brandon's arms like one of those movie scenes.

All the girls greeted their dates.

"Hey girls," said Helia.

It took all my willpower not to faint, drool or start screaming and running around in circles after I saw Helia.

He looked amazing in his tux and his tie brought out his dark eyes and the shirt showed off his toned muscles… Wait, Flora, what are you thinking? INA-PRO-PRO!

"Hi Flora," he said as he came up to me. "You look really nice,"

I blushed. "So do you," I replied.

"Lovebirds, there's more time to romance! Let's go eat!" said Tecna, dragging me away from Helia.

"You guys were SO flirting," said Stella as she waved goodbye to Brandon.

"No, we weren't," I retorted.

"How is 'Helia, you look so delicious' not flirting?" she asked in an extremely high pitched voice.

"Stella, I don't sound like a PowerPuff girl. And I did NOT say he was delicious," I said, even though he kind of was…

"See, now you're thinking 'He really is so delicious' aren't you?" she asked, an evil smirk on her face.

"Can you read minds or something?" I asked.

"Maybe…" she said slowly, smiling.

"Flora, why don't you ask Helia to dance or something?" asked Tecna, filling her plate with just about every food she could find.

"No, he'd reject me and I don't need to have my heart broken." I replied as I took a cupcake.

"Flora, you shouldn't be so pessimistic on things," said Tecna.

"Hey Flora," said Josh, coming up to me with a plate in his hands.

"Hi Josh," I said, not really paying attention but trying to find Helia. Where was he?

"Flo, are you okay?" asked Stella, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yes, Flora, are you okay?" asked Josh.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Stella, leaning down to stare at him since she was just a bit taller because of her heels.

"Uh, I-" he started.

"Get out of here, Josh Fenton, before I call the boys!" screamed Stella.

Luckily no one heard her because the music was so loud.

"Why, Flora wants me here! Don't you, Flora?" he argued.

"Um-" I said but was cut off by one of Josh's friends who appeared next to Josh. I think his name was Matt or something like that.

"Josh, Andrew wants to- Why, hello there," he said trying to get next to Stella.

"You are quite the lady, wanna go dance?" he asked, smiling while staring at Stella's chest.

"Talk to my face, not my chest. And NO." she said while Tecna and I laughed.

"Feisty. I like feisty," said Matt.

"You're gonna like my knee connecting with your area," said Musa coming over accompanied by Bloom and Layla.

"Whoa, there, I'm just trying to make nice with the lady," he said.

"Okay, three things. One: The lady has a name. You are talking to Stella Shields, and I suggest you move before Musa beats the crap outta you. Second: Can that little brain of yours process the word no? Two simple letters, N and O. Third: I'm already taken, so talk to the hand." said Stella, with a fierce glint in her eyes.

"Taken? By who, some loser?"

"Flora, come dance with me NOW," said Josh, putting his hands on my hips and getting way too close to me. He had just crossed the line, and it was pretty embarrassing considering Helia was gaping at us.

"That's it," fumed Musa, starting to take off her shoes so she could attack Matt and Josh.

"Wait a sec, Musa. Josh, Matt, how about Stella and I sing the two of you a song?" I asked, staring at Stella.

"Oh yeah, that'll show you guys our TRUE feelings for you," she said with a sweet smile on her face that gave no hints whatsoever about what was to come.

"Yeah, that sounds good," said Josh, still trying to hold my hand.

"Fine by me," said Matt.

"Okay, Flo, let's go show em we're not just little princesses," said Stella, grinning.

We went up to the DJ and requested a song.

"Karaoke?" he said.

Stella and I grinned at each other.

"Karaoke," we said.

I felt totally guilty for what I was about to do, it was going to be seriously mean. But then again, it was Josh and Matt's fault for making us do this to them.

Stella and I grabbed the mikes.

"Okay, we have here Stella Shields and Flora Asher singing a song for you guys, enjoy!" said the DJ, knowing what was about to come.

_Take A Hint (Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies)_

_Stella: Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like_

_I can always see them coming from the left and from the right_

_Me: I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

_Stella: Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot_

_You think that we should hook up but I think that we should not_

_Me: You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_

_And that is when it started going south_

_Oh!_

_Both of us: Get your hands off my hips_

'_Fore I punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my- Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint,_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_Me: I guess you still don't get it so lets take it from the top_

_You asked me what my sign is and I told you it was stop_

_Stella: And if I had a dime for every name that you just you just dropped_

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_

_Oh!_

_Both of us: Get your hands off my hips_

'_Fore I punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my- Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint,_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_Both of us: What about no don't you get_

_So go and tell your friends_

_I'm not really interested_

_Me: It's about time that you're leaving_

_I'm gonna count to three and_

_Open my eyes and you'll be gone_

_Stella: One, get your hands off my_

_Two, 'fore I punch you in the_

_Three, Stop your staring at my- Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Both of us: I am not your missing link_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Whoa!_

_Both of us: Get your hands off my hips_

'_Fore I punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my- Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint,_

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

The song ended with me looking at Josh menacingly (or about as menacingly as I could get) and Stella holding Matt by the collar and her heel on his foot.

The audience was silent for a moment, and then they burst into clapping. Stella bowed and said 'Thank you, dawlings' and blew kisses while I just stood there awkwardly, panting.

The DJ came up to us and complimented us, "You guys were amazing! Seems like you had a score to settle with those guys, you seemed pretty mad but into the song," he said.

"Well, they were trying to hit on us and no one does that to us, well, with a few exceptions, right dawling?" she said, nudging me.

"Yup!" I said cheerily, handing the DJ my mike.

The two of us said our 'thank you's' to the DJ and then went over to our group. I was talking to Brandon when-

"Flora," said Helia, tapping me on the shoulder.

Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into? He probably hates my voice; I didn't even practice so it must've been so rough. Also, he probably thinks I'm some mean, insensitive worm for doing that to Josh and Matt. He will never like me again, well not that he liked me in the first place, but I'd like to think that we were friends. Were friends, I doubt he'll ever speak to me again after this.

**I guess I ended on a cliffhanger there, you'll see in the next chapter what Helia thinks of what happened. I wanted to add a bit of flavor in the story, and Josh was getting on my nerves. Well he was probably getting on your nerves too… So was Matt. But don't worry, they'll be back :) I guess I won't do Flora's POV, then next chapter Helia's POV, then again Flora's POV; I'm just going to do whoever's POV I think is most appropriate for the chapter and what's happening in it. Anyways, I hope you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I guess the song in the last chapter was a bit unexpected… Sorry, I didn't mean for this to turn into a song-fic sort of thing, it just seemed appropriate for the time and the situation. There probably won't be any in the near future, I would like to focus more on the actual story… **

Chapter 4

_Flora's POV_

_At the dance_

I turned around, ready to face total humiliation and rejection.

"Wow, Flora, where have you been hiding that talent?" Helia asked. Talent? He actually thought I was talented? Wait, did Helia Kellett just compliment me?

"I saw what those guys did to you, they totally deserved it. I mean they were the ones who started it, right?" he said.

"Well- I… Yeah, they were," I said, flustered.

"Well, good. It's about time someone taught them a lesson. Hasn't Josh been bothering you for a while now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. He and Matt needed to take a hint, as Stella and I implied by the song," I said, feeling a bit more courageous.

He chuckled.

"Well, they most certainly did. For now, I don't think they'll bother you or Stella again. They'll be too busy licking their wounds, if you know what I mean," he said, winking at me.

I blushed as Victoria approached us.

"Hey Helia, you look AMAZING, and I mean it," said Victoria, grabbing Helia by the tie and getting WAYYYYY to close to him. Not cool.

"Yeah, um, Victoria, do you think you could give me a little space here?" asked Helia politely.

He was always polite, could never be rude.

"Do you wanna dance?" she asked.

"Sure…" he said, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Okay, everybody get close, cuz things are about to get real cozy here," said the DJ.

Great. Just my luck. Helia was dancing with Victoria and that too, in the slow dance.

That could've been me, I thought as I saw Victoria and Helia laughing at something she had just said.

There's no hope for me, I should just give up.

"Yo Flo, what are you doing here?" asked Musa, approaching me.

I stared wordlessly at Helia and Victoria.

"Ah," she said as she looked at them.

"It's just a dance, Flora, I'm sure he means nothing of it," said Musa sadly.

"I know, but just staring at them, it doesn't feel that way, you know? It just feels like I'm going to shatter into little pieces now," I said, a tear trickling down my face.

"I know it hurts, and I know you feel terrible at the moment, but think of the bright side. Victoria's tripping all over her feet, and Helia will never want to dance with her again after seeing that so-called 'skill' she's been bragging about. You know you're much better," she said, giving me a hug.

I laughed. Sometimes, being with friends just made everything a whole lot better.

"Hey, by the way, where's Riven? I haven't seen him recently," I said, looking around.

"He's talking with Timmy. Both of them are either too chicken to ask us to dance or too unskilled. I'm going to go with too scared," she said, fuming at him from the other side of the room while he laughed with Timmy.

"Well, we should get on that floor," said Musa, as the slow dance ended.

"That's it, too tempting, I'm going!" she screamed as she dragged Stella onto the floor as they played Payphone, by Maroon 5 (one of my personal favorites).

"Hey Flora," said Helia as he walked over to me.

"Sorry about Victoria," he said, apologizing.

"No, that's fine. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get a drink." I said stiffly. Even though liked him, I decided to give us both a little space. I guess I had been so caught up in his thoughts and him in general for the past 6 years that I didn't even acknowledge any other guys.

"Wait, Flora!" he said, following me.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Do you want to go dance?" he asked, a slight smile on his face.

At that moment I was kind of in pure bliss. Just a little bit, you know? I tried not to jump up and down and start squealing so I contained my happiness.

"Sure," I said, a calm and cool look on my face.

"Let's go," he said as he dragged me by the hand to the girls and the guys.

We danced for the next hour or so, then Layla and I got tired so we went to sit down.

"My feet are killing me," I moaned, taking off my heels and rubbing my feet.

"Well, mine are too," said Layla. "You danced with Helia, Flora! I'm so happy for you!" she said, giving me a hug.

"I'm so happy too," I said, smiling.

"Flora, I don't think you stopped smiling once while we were there," she said.

"Me either, I'm hungry from all that dancing! Let's go eat," I said, rubbing my belly.

"You and Tecna are the same," she said, nodding her head.

"Speaking of Tec, where is she?" I asked as we approached the food table.

"Of course," said Layla, pointing her head at Tecna who was in line with food on her plate again. "Why am I not surprised,"

"Hey girls!" said Tecna, coming over to us once we had all gotten our food.

"Hey!" we replied.

We talked while eating, then it was about 10:30.

"Hey girls, change in plans," said Stella, coming over to us with Musa and Bloom.

"What happened?" asked Tecna.

"My dad can't pick us up, so Layla's mom is picking us all up and dropping us at my house, we're having a sleepover!" said Stella, waving her hands up and down excitedly.

"Yay!" said Tecna.

"Okay, hold on, let me call my parents and let them know I'm staying over," I said, leaving the main room.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hi Flora!" said a chirpy voice on the other end.

"Hi Rosey!" I said. "Sweety, can you tell mom and dad I won't be coming home? I'm staying over at Stella's."

"Okay Flora, I will! Have fun at Stella's!" she said.

"I will! Bye!" I said, hanging up the phone.

I went back into the cafeteria and walked over to the girl when I went crashing down to the floor.

"Hey, Dora, nice trip down?" sneered Isis Butler, looking down at me like I was a piece of filth.

"Excuse me? The name's Flora, learn it. It would make that puny brain of yours a little bit bigger, you know," said Stella, coming over to me and helping me up followed by the rest of the girls and the guys.

"Those shoes, SO fake. Saw them at like the dollar store or something," said Isis, pointing to Stella's feet.

"Oh, so you must have a couple of brands from there as well, you know them so well! I wouldn't know because I haven't stepped foot in one," said Stella proudly as everybody laughed.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have better people to hang out with than the likes of YOU," said Musa, dragging me by the arm as all of us exited the cafeteria and went to the carpool lanes.

"You guys were amazing back there," said Bloom, nodding her head in approval at Musa and Stella.

"Well, what can I say?" said Stella. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do,"

"Oh, I see our car," said Layla, pointing to a van.

"Let's go," she said.

"I call shotgun!" screamed Stella.

"Come on girls, pile in fast!" said Ladonna, Layla's mother.

"Stella, your mother called us and we need to go to the hospital immediately," said Mrs. Robbins as we pulled out of the school.

I looked up, alarmed. Stella stopped laughing, and literally dropped her purse on the floor of the car.

"Why? What happened, is everyone alright?" asked Stella, clearly freaking out.

"Savannah was at Reina's house, and there was a small kitchen fire. Unfortunately, she suffered some burns and might have broken her leg,"

"OH MY STARS! DRIVE FAST, MRS. ROBBINS!" screamed Stella, crying.

"Shh, everything's going to be okay, Stella," said Mrs. Robbins, patting her shoulder. "Your mother had a conversation with the doctors, and it's nothing too serious. Savannah will be fine, and so will Reina."

"Reina's fine, right mom?" asked Layla, worrying for her boyfriend's little sister's safety.

"She's fine, just a couple of burns," said Mrs. Robbins.

"Does Nabu know?"

"Yes, Declan and Reese called him after they called me," she said. "He'll be going there after us, and only 4 people are allowed to visit at a time, so you guys can take turns."

"Okay, Stella and Layla are going to go first," said Bloom. "Then Flora and I, then Tecna and Musa, I guess,"

"Fine by me," we all agreed.

We pulled up into the hospital and ran inside. A nurse directed us to where Savannah and Reina's rooms were and then Stella ran in with Layla.

Apparently they were both sleeping, and Savannah had broken her leg, but everything else was completely fine.

"I guess we should go home then," said Stella sadly, emerging from the room.

"Yes, you girls get some rest. I'll have Nabu call you tomorrow to let you know how Reina is doing," said Mrs. Gage.

"Good idea, Reese," said Mr. Shields.

"You girls get some rest, okay?" said Mrs. Shields. "Radius, make sure they don't stay up too long,"

Stella's dad was going to go home in another car, but he would stay with us and Mrs. Shields would stay with Savannah overnight, as would Mrs. Gage.

"We'll see you girls tomorrow," said Mrs. Shields as we left the hospital.

"Do you girls want to watch a movie?" asked Stella.

"Sure," we said.

We ended up watching Super 8, and all fell asleep halfway into the movie at around 1:30.

**So how was it? Bet you guys weren't expecting that… So as always, review please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5**

_Flora's POV_

_Dream_

_I was drawing in my reading notebook, while talking to Layla. "Hey, Flo, did you hear? There's supposed to be a new student today. His name is Helia and he's from London. He just moved here, "said Layla. _

_My head jerked up. Helia… What a beautiful name, I was thinking while the door opened._

_A tall boy with flowing midnight blue hair came in. His eyes… his eyes were striking. They were a magnificent shade of midnight blue. He was wearing a light blue loose shirt with white pants. He looked my way, and my heart fluttered as I blushed and turned away. _

"_Everybody, this is Helia Kellett. He's going to be in our class now, and he just moved from London as some of you heard. Helia, go take a seat next to Flora please," said my 3__rd__ grade teacher, Mrs. Matthews, while pointing me out to Helia._

_Helia made his way towards me, staring at me the whole time. _

"_Hello," he said to me in a whisper, his voice dripping with an authentic British accent. _

"_Hi," I said back. My heart was beating so fast I was sure everyone could hear it._

_Later that day, at recess_

"_Hey Helia, wanna come play with us?" asked Sky and Brandon._

"_No, I'd rather stay here," he said, not glancing up from his sketchbook._

"_What are you drawing?" I asked, curious. "Here," he said, giving me the book. _

"_Wow," I breathed. _

"_This is beautiful," I said, touching my hand to the elegant, ruby flowers that seemed to dance in the picture._

"_Who's your favorite artist?" I asked._

"_Well, I like..." Helia and I started talking about our favorite artists and didn't even stop when the bell rang. _

_Stella's house_

I woke up with a start, banging my head on the coffee table; I guess I had rolled under it in the night considering we were all sleeping in weird places. Layla was sleeping on the couch and Musa was sleeping next to her on the handle, then Tecna was sleeping on the floor with her hand on Layla's face. Bloom was sleeping on the floor across Tecna with her head in the popcorn bowl and Stella was curled up next to a potted plant, soil in her hair.

I just remembered, I had that dream again. I've been having that dream lately, I don't know why…

"Rise and shine, ladies!" I said as I drew back Stella's pink and orange curtains.

"Ugh, do we have to get up now?" moaned Musa.

"Yes, it's already 9 o'clock; don't you want to go see Savannah?" I said.

"I don't think she'll be up now, we should wait and go to her at around 1 or 2-ish," said Stella, quiet and probably thinking about Savannah.

Today was a Saturday, and we all planned to visit Savannah and Reina in the hospital.

"You're right, we should go a bit later," said Tecna.

"Do you guys wanna go down and eat some breakfast?" asked Musa.

"No," said Stella. "We can ask the maid to bring it up here, and we can't go downstairs anyways because of the fire."

Stella's parents were kind of rich, okay, not kind of, they were REALLY rich. Their house had 5 floors not including the basement, 3 jacuzzis, a huge pool in the backyard, and a LOT of cars. Stella already had her eye on a couple.

The first floor was the really big kitchen, the huge dining hall, the huge formal dining hall, the living room, the family room, the TV room, the 12 car garage and the backyard, which also had a garden where Savannah and Mrs. Shields planted their own organic plants in the spring and summer. This was my favorite place in the whole house; I often came over to help Savannah and Mrs. Shields over the summer. The second floor was the maid's quarters (who were all treated fairly well, their service was from 8 in the morning to 7:30 in the evening and they all loved the whole family). The third floor consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Shields' rooms, closets, movie room, library, kitchen and balcony. Stella and Savannah's rooms, closets (Stella had a huge room for that), movie room, library, balcony and kitchens were all on the fourth floor. The fifth floor was the guest quarters, but it had the same thing as Stella and Savannah had on their floors. We were currently on the fourth floor; Stella's room was huge enough for all of us.

Due to the fire yesterday, however, we weren't allowed anywhere near the kitchen downstairs, they were still repairing what had gone wrong.

"Alyssa," Stella pressed a button on the wall and spoke into the intercom.

"Yes, Stella?" said Alyssa from the other end. She helped Stella the most out of all the other maids, and was loved by all of us. She was our favorite.

"Can we have some breakfast in here, please? I guess we'll all take the usual," said Stella, as we nodded our heads yes.

"Sure thing, honey, I'll be up in about 10-15 minutes," said Alyssa and the intercom went dead.

"Guys, how about we all change and eat our breakfast in the kitchen? As in the one that's on this floor," said Stella.

"Sure, I've been to your house so many times, I always tend to get lost so I would prefer eating on this floor," said Musa.

"So it's decided, let's go change!" exclaimed Stella. I think that's the happiest she's been since yesterday night.

We all had 6 or 7 pairs of clothes at Stella's house, since we met up usually at her or Tecna's house, and almost always ended up spending the night. If we forgot, we just borrowed Stella or Tecna's clothes; it depended on whose house we were staying at.

We had all changed out of our normal clothes and went into the kitchen, where we were served our breakfast.

I had a bagel along with some cereal and some eggless waffles, I was vegetarian. I also had some apple juice, it was my favorite.

Tecna had at least 6 or 7 pancakes, along with cereal, a smoothie, and a bagel. She always ate the most out of all of us; she had a HUGE appetite but still remained her figure. I ate a lot, if we had to rank who ate the most I would be second, then Musa, Layla, Stella, and then Bloom.

"Stella, I packed some of Savannah's favorite dishes so give this to her when you see her in the hospital, okay? And give her all my love and tell her to come back soon, this house seems empty without her," said Alyssa, handing Stella a purple box.

"Will do, she's probably really bored in the hospital except for the fact that she and Reina are sharing a room," said Stella, taking the box and setting it on the table.

Savannah and Reina were best friends and in the same grade. Reina was a couple months older, but that didn't really matter, the two were joined at the hip.

"So girls, what do you want to do while we wait to go to the hospital?" asked Bloom.

"Well, we could just pop in some tunes and play some board games," suggested Musa.

"Sounds great to me, let's do this!" said Stella, pumping her hand in the air. There was the Stella we knew and loved.

We went to the TV room while Stella went and got Life, Monopoly and Mouse Trap, where we would put in Musa's iPod so it could blast throughout all the rooms on Stella's floor.

We played Life first, where Bloom won, then I came in second place and Tecna came in third. Tecna creamed us all at Monopoly, considering she was the smartest one of us all, but Musa won Mouse Trap. I'm really bad at that game, considering I came in last place. Finally, it was 1:30 and time to go.

"Girls, we have to get there fast, they might be asleep again," said Mr. Shields as we piled into the car.

"Then hurry up, Daddy!" screamed Stella.

"Okay, okay," chuckled Radius.

We pulled up to the hospital parking lot, and then ran into the waiting area. Stella and I went into the room where Savannah and Reina were.

"Vanni!" screamed Stella as she flung herself into Savannah's arms.

"Stell!" screamed Savannah back.

"Reina, how are you? Are you feeling okay?" I asked, hugging her lightly since she was so bandaged up.

"I'm fine, won't be able to move for a while but still can!" said Reina cheerfully.

"Hey Flora!" said Savannah, giving me a hug while Stella was talking to Reina.

Savannah's forehead was bandaged up, she had a hairline fracture in her left leg and she had burns all over her arms.

Reina was by far worse; her right arm had a burn mark that went from her wrist to above her elbow, she broke that arm (and it was burned, ouch), and had suffered a couple 2nd degree burns on her legs. She had a large bruise on her forehead, like Savannah's, only smaller and some small scratches here and there.

"Layla's mom and your parents like, totally lied to us Reina, they said Savannah was worse!" exclaimed Stella.

"Yeah, they should've told us, here we were worrying about Savannah when really you were worse! Not that we shouldn't have worried about her, just that we should have also worried about you."

"No, no, it was me who told Mrs. Robbins and Mom to say that I was better. I didn't want you guys to really see me in this condition or freak out that much over me," she replied.

I heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in, dawlings," said Stella.

Brandon and Helia came rushing through the door.

"Reina, Savannah, are you guys okay?" asked Helia, rushing over to where I was standing and accidentally knocking me over.

"Oh, Flora, I'm so sorry," he said, giving me his hand.

I blushed and took it, but I guess he didn't expect me to be as light as I was, considering he pulled me too hard and we fell on the floor and I ended up on top of him.

His cool breath smelled of honey, we were inches apart. I was lost in his eyes, those pools of royal blue hypnotizing me.

Suddenly we heard Stella scream "That's it, Brandon, I'm going to fall so help me up, okay? I want to do what Flora and Helia are doing, it's soooo romantic!"

We both blushed and got off the floor.

Reina nudged me and whispered in my ear "Has he asked you out yet?"

"No," I said, blushing. "He doesn't even like me," I whispered back.

"Uh, yeah he does, it's kind of obvious," said Reina with a smile on her face.

"Reina, how are you doing?" asked Helia. "How did the kitchen catch on fire anyway?"

"Well, Reina and I were baking cookies, we persuaded Alyssa to let us even though she was WAYYY strict. I mean, we had to have Rachel in the room with us. We didn't have enough cookie dough, so Rachel went to get some. I guess something happened with the oil or gas and the whole oven erupted into flames, it was seriously scary," said Savannah.

"Wow," breathed Stella. "That must have been totally scary, what happened after that?"

"Well, we fell, Reina tripped and fell on the table and I fell on a chair. After that, Rachel went and brought a fire extinguisher once she saw what happened and came back into the room. By then, it was too late, the fire had spread to the table and the table cloth caught on fire, that's how Reina's legs were burned. Then Alyssa got some more fire extinguishers and the fire was out. Mom and Dad were home from work, and Mom called the ambulance while Dad was doing his best to patch us up. We drove here in the ambulance, and they gave us some anesthetic while they bandaged us back up, that's why we were asleep when you came in," said Savannah.

Reina was asleep at this point; Helia and I decided to go out of the room so we wouldn't disturb her.

"It's so sad what happened to Reina and Savannah, I'm still wondering how the oven caught on fire though," said Helia.

"I don't know, but it looks pretty serious," I said.

"Well, see you on Monday," he said, seeing his siblings near the exit.

His little brother Stewart ran up to him and dragged him over to the exit, while his older sister Daniella was tapping her foot and texting, waiting for Helia.

"Bye," I whispered as he left the hospital.

I went over to where Stella, Musa and Bloom were sitting.

We talked for about half an hour, while Tecna and Layla came back and Musa and Bloom went to visit then returned.

"Guys, do you want me to drop you guys off at your houses?" asked Stella.

"Yes, please, I have a lot of homework to finish up," I said.

"Me too," agreed Bloom.

"Seconded," said Musa. "Or thirded. Yeah, I really need to work on my English homework."

"So we'll drop you guys off at your houses, 'kay?" said Stella.

"Okay," we agreed.

We sat in the car a couple minutes later and we dropped off Musa, then Layla, then me.

I knocked on the door.

"Flora! I was so worried about you, when they said Stella's kitchen caught on fire I though you were there too!" said my mother, opening the door and giving me a hug.

"And hello to you too, mother," I said, gasping for air.

"Can't… Breathe-" I said.

"FLORA!" A little voice came and tackled my legs and my mother, Rose and I went crashing down.

We were all sitting on the floor and laughing when my father came in.

"Ah, I see there's laugh-fest going on, Bella, what happened to freaking out about Flora?" asked my father with a little twinkle in his eye.

"All my worries went out the door as Flora came in, safe and sound. Get in here!" my mother said, dragging my dad on the floor as we all laughed some more.

We sat there, talking, as I filled in my parents on Savannah and Reina's condition, covering Rose's ears when I described their injuries.

My mother winced. "Poor girls, once they get discharged we should go bring them something. Of course, Savannah will probably get out before Reina," she said.

Dad agreed. "I'll call Declan and Radius and ask them when they'll be out of the hospital,"

"Mommy, can we go visit them with Callie? Ooh, ooh, and also Ebony?" asked Rose.

Callie was Bloom's little sister and Ebony was Sky's little sister. They were really close, just like Savannah and Reina.

"Of course, sweetie, I'll talk to them and when Reina comes back we'll see if we can't have a small get-together, to celebrate them coming back," said Mom.

I smiled and went up to finish my homework. I would have to tell the girls about our little get-together. And maybe Helia could also come…

**Sorry this was a bit of a boring chapter, I promise it'll get better soon and we'll see some more Helia and Flora moments! Also, I won't be updating as much, either every day (like I'm doing now) or every other day, I'm kind of busy. I'm getting scoliosis surgery in a couple of weeks, and I have to go pre-donate blood to myself and also go in for some pre-ops, and that takes a lot of time, believe it or not...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This chapter will have some Flora x Helia, and also some Sexy Truth or Dare… Have any of you guys played it? Sadly, I have. It was at the cast and crew party for the musical this year (don't worry, it was outside of school XD) and it kind of scarred me….. Don't worry, I won't have anything THAT bad in this, but be warned, there will be a bit of cussing (that's why it's rated T) and a little Flora and Helia action!**

**Chapter 6**

_Flora's POV_

_2 weeks later, at school_

"Flora, what should I bring today?" asked Bloom, standing next to my locker.

"Bring some forks and spoons, we haven't gotten those yet," I said.

"Okay, see you later today!" she said, waving.

Today was the barbecue get-together we were holding after school, Reina finally got out of the hospital. Her arm was healing quite nicely, as was the burn on it. It was in a full cast, for the arm to heal and also to cover up the burn from the sun. You couldn't see the cut on her head or any scratches and her legs were better. They were still bandaged, though. Savannah's arm was doing better, and she had no more cuts or burns, except for her forehead. Her forehead had a line across it, but it was getting thinner each day.

The barbecue was going to be at my house. All the families were coming: the girls, the guys (including Helia, which I was quite happy about), their siblings and parents.

"Hey, Flora," said Helia, appearing next to my locker.

"Hi Helia," I said, closing it.

"So the cookout's at 4:30, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you know what you're bringing?" I asked politely.

"Strawberry cheesecake, my favorite," he said, rubbing his belly.

"Really? That's my favorite too!" I said happily, knowing that we had a bit more in common than I thought.

"Cool," he said. "Okay, gotta go to chemistry, see you!" he said cheerfully.

"Bye!" I said.

The rest of the day flew by from the excitement of the barbecue, when school was finally over, I ran home, threw my backpack onto the floor of my room and went down to help my mother in the kitchen.

"Mom, what do you need help with?" I asked her.

"Well, I need someone to wash this chicken," she said.

I made a face.

"It's okay, Flora, you know I won't make you do that," she said, laughing. "Just cut up these onions for me, okay?"

"Sure," I said happily. I loved onions.

By the time I was done chopping them up, I was sobbing.

"Flora, why are you crying?" asked Rose, coming next to me and looking at my face.

"Because I'm cutting up onions," I said.

"Oh, is it to sad to cut them up?" she said innocently.

"Let's go with that, sweetie," I said, laughing.

"Flora, if you're done with the onions, can you cut up some cilantro and bell peppers?" asked my mother.

"Sure thing, mom," I said.

By the time I was finished, it was 4:15. I quickly washed my hands, and ran upstairs to get changed.

I wore black skinny jeans (it was March, after all), my gold flats, a light pink v-neck and a row of gold bracelets with gold hoops.

I heard a knocking on the front door.

"Flora, dawling! You look soooo cute!" screamed Stella, throwing her arms around me.

"Stella, I'm not leaving you or running away or anything," I said, squirming out of her hug.

"Flora!" said Savannah, giving me a hug, well as best as she could with her crutches. "It's been such a long time since I saw you!"

"It has, hasn't it? Reina should be here in a bit, don't get too bored waiting for her!" I said as she limped to the family room.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Shields!" I said as they appeared behind Savannah.

"Hi Flora, dear, how are you? We've missed you and the girls so much; you haven't been over in weeks! When Savannah gets completely better, you have to come! We also need to decide which plants we're going to plant this year, right Radius?" said Mrs. Shields.

"You're right, Luna, Flora must come over," said Radius.

"I will, let's let Savannah get all better first," I agreed. Mr. and Mrs. Shields went in to greet my parents.

"Flora, hi!" said Tecna, coming in with Timmy, their parents and Timmy's little brother behind them.

"Hey, Tec, hey Timmy!" I said, inviting them in.

"Hi Taine!" I said, greeting the 11 year old boy.

"Hi Flora," he said, giving me a small smile. He looked exactly like his older brother, except instead of Timmy's hazel eyes, he had ice blue eyes, but they were still warm and friendly.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Williams and Mr. and Mrs. Stoner," I said, greeting Timmy and Tecna's parents.

"Please, call me Tammi," said Tecna's mom.

"And call me Talia, you make me sound like I'm an old lady!" said Timmy's mother.

"Alright," I said, giving them hugs and shaking hands with their dads.

This went on until everyone's parents and siblings came in, and we all formed mini groups to talk in. Brooke, Brandon's twin sister, came over to us and joined our little group.

"Kids, you can go in the basement. That includes Savannah, Rose, Callie, Stewart, Kiana, Taine, Ebony, and Reina," said my dad, reading off from a list of names he wrote down.

Savannah and Reina moaned while saying "Why do we have to be stuck with the little kids?"

"Daphne, Bennett, Daniella and Ellis, you guys can go to the family room, and the rest of you guys can go upstairs in Flora's room," said my dad. "The rest of us adults will be on the in the backyard, dining room or the kitchen."

"The rest of you guys," said Musa. "I feel so loved,"

I stifled a laugh as we all scrambled upstairs, and went into my room.

My room was fairly large; it was easy to fit all 13 of us.

Tecna, Musa, Stella and I took my bed, Bloom, Layla and Brooke sat on the windowsill bed thing I had. Timmy, Helia, and Brandon sat on chairs that were next to my bookshelf and Riven, Sky and Nabu sat on the floor, saying they were 'real men', whatever that was supposed to mean.

"So guys, what do you want to do?" asked Riven.

"I have an idea…" said Brooke winking at me.

What…

"Let's play Sexy Truth or Dare! The rules are the same for regular Truth or Dare, but you get to choose if you want another dare. If you get another dare, though, it'll be worse than the dare you already picked." said Brooke.

We all glanced at each other.

"Fine by me," we all said.

Why did I have a REALLY bad feeling about this?

Brooke pulled up the app on her iPhone.

"Okay, who first?" she asked.

"Okay, let me close my eyes and I'll spin around and randomly point to someone," she said, getting up.

She ended up pointing to Riven.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," he said, grinning. Musa gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay… You have to push a penny across the toilet seat," said Brooke.

"That doesn't sound so bad," said Riven, shrugging his shoulders.

"With your tongue," she finished.

"What the hell? With my tongue?" said Riven as we all laughed at him. Poor guy.

"Okay, okay," he said, getting up.

Nabu tossed him a penny and Riven caught it. "Keep in mind I DON'T want that back," he said.

The two of them left the room along with Brooke, leaving us whispering in the room.

They came back, Nabu and Brooke laughing and Riven with an angry look on his face.

"He can't do it!" sang Brooke.

"What?" we all gasped.

"He said no, so his consequence is that he must remain blindfolded for the rest of the game," said Brooke with a flourish.

"Really? And at the beginning of the game, too," groaned Riven as I went over to my closet, got a scarf, and gave it to Musa to tie it on him as a blindfold.

"Okay, who's next? Riven, you choose." said Brooke.

"Hmm… Helia," he said. My heart fluttered, hearing his name.

"Truth or dare?" asked Brooke.

"Well, truth is going to be either really dirty or really embarrassing, so I'll go with dare for once," he said reluctantly.

"Okay, Helia, come here," said Brooke, smiling at me.

She whispered something in his ear while we all stared at each other. What was going on?

Helia came over to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Flora, I have to tell you something," he said.

"Wha-" I was cut off by Helia's face coming incredibly close to me. Stella screamed "OW" because Helia was on her foot and we slipped as she kicked him.

He licked me on the chin, then got off me.

"Helia Kellett!" screamed Brooke. "You were supposed to kiss her, not lick her face!"

We all sat there silently for a moment, absorbing what had just happened, then burst out laughing.

"Helia, you're such a bad kisser!" said Musa, holding her sides as she laughed.

"Hey," he protested, but smiling at the same time.

I was laughing too, I mean, it was kind of funny, but my heart hurt a bit. We could've kissed.

After we were done laughing, we were called downstairs to get some food. While we were eating, Helia sat next to me and then apologized.

"I'm sorry, Flora," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have kissed you like that, well, almost kissed you like that. I'm sorry," he said.

"It's fine, no need to apologize. I was just surprised, that's it," I said.

"Oh," he said brightly. "Anyway, the guys said they wanted to play a board game and they're playing on the same team as their girlfriends, do you want to team up? Brooke is going downstairs to talk to Reina and Savannah."

I kept a calm and cool look on my face (I've been doing that a lot, haven't I?).

"Sure," I said.

"Let me finish my food first," I said, staring at my plate that was filled with 3 veggie burgers, fries, salad, and chips. My cup was filled with root beer.

"How do you eat that much yet not gain a pound?" he asked, pointing to my food.

"Look at Tecna's plate," I said, staring at Tecna's plate which was filled with the same things I had, except she had 4 chicken patties.

"Again, you have my appetite times two and you're really skinny yet tall," he said. Ha! I got him into admitting I was skinny!

"No, I'm actually really short, I just look like that because I'm so skinny," I said. "I'm only 5'2,"

"What, seriously? It doesn't look like that," he said. "I'm 6'1 and I don't even look it,"

"Yes you do, you're pretty tall. You're taller than me and that has to count for something, right?" I said.

He laughed.

We talked like that until we were all done with our food, then we went back upstairs.

"Okay, we're going to play Mouse Trap!" said Musa. I groaned.

"You know I'm not good at that game," I whined.

"Don't worry Flora, Helia's really good. He won't let you lose." said Nabu.

We played Mouse Trap, surprisingly Helia and I won first place!

"Yes!" said Helia and I together, high-fiving each other. We stayed like that for a moment, fingers intertwined and staring into each other's eyes until Sky cleared his throat and we pulled away.

We played Monopoly, Scrabble, and Clue, then everybody had to leave since it was around 10:30.

"Bye, guys, I'll see you Monday!" I said, waving goodbye to everyone.

"Bye, Flora," everyone chorused, Helia just smiling at me.

I went upstairs and changed into my PJ's, thinking about the day's events.

What would have happened if Stella didn't step on Helia's foot? Would he have actually kissed me?

I hadn't had my first kiss, but I wanted it to be with Helia. I was starting to think that maybe, just maybe could he like me?

**So how was it? Told you guys nothing serious… This fanfic is based mostly on my experiences and life, and yes, the truth or dare thing happened with me too, except it was with one of my best guy friends, not the guy I like. He was dared to kiss all the girls in the room and he came to me first EXACTLY like how Helia did and ended up licking my chin XD It was pretty funny… Ahh, the memories….. (not really this was like 2 weeks ago) Anyways, something big's going to happen next chapter which will POSSIBLY drive Flora and Helia apart… What will it be?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I went to New Jersey and just got back late yesterday, and also the power went out for a day when we weren't there, so…**

**There will be a lot of twists and turns now, some of you guys might say "Oh my god that was terrible I'm never going to read this again" and some of you might say "Hmm. This is getting quite interesting…." I will try to update as much as I can, but I will be taking weekend breaks to recollect what happened in each chapter and to get a good outline so I can move the story on smoothly. Also, I'm going to change the ages of Daniella Kellett and Ellis Brampton from 16 to 20. There will be some really bad things happening to _ Some people who know me in real life (and some people who don't know me in RL who know about me from my profile and other authors notes) might say that this is too much like my life, but I can't help it. This place and Flora and Helia are kind of how I express my feelings and emotions, so I truly hope you guys like it. Don't worry; nothing THAT serious is going to happen to any of the characters. Not like deathly serious. But it'll still be pretty serious…**

**Chapter 7**

_Flora's POV_

_School, French class with Flora and Helia_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new student today," said Mrs. Duncan.

I nudged Helia, who was sitting right next to me. He shrugged his shoulders.

Ow, I felt in my mind. My back was hurting again, I didn't know why, but it had been seriously hurting me for the past couple of months, getting worse every day.

"This is Christine Eston," said the teacher. Helia's face turned white as a tall, skinny girl with blonde hair and pale green eyes the color of a peridot came in the door. She was wearing the most revealing top I had ever seen, and shorts so short you could see her butt hanging out (not very attractive), even though it was the middle of April. However, it was getting to be really unusually hot, like 70 degrees. But still.

I tossed Helia a note saying 'Why the white face?' We had gotten a lot closer since the barbecue, and were pretty good friends now.

A couple minutes later, he gave me a note saying 'She liked me when I was in the school before the one we went to with the guys. I didn't really like her back though she's been after me for years. I would've thought she'd have forgotten me by now, but no. She didn't move on and is still stuck on me.'

'Poor you,' I said and added a sad smiley face.

'I know,' he wrote and faked a tear rolling down his cheek.

Great. More competition. And this girl was pretty, too, even if she had a terrible way of dressing. I could never compete with that, I wasn't exactly the prettiest girl ever.

"Christine, you can go sit in front of Tecna," said Mrs. Duncan.

Tecna sat in front of me, and Helia sat next to me. Christine looked at Helia, winked, and made the 'call me' sign.

Helia turned away and I frowned. So much for having a nice time with Helia in one of the only classes I had with him, French, English and History were our only classes together. Oh, and lunch, but technically that didn't count. Well, maybe it did because the Winx sat with their boyfriends, and Helia and I were their friends so we sat at the same table.

Class went by slowly, and when the bell finally rang Tecna, Helia and I went outside together. "Safety in numbers," said Tecna, after I explained everything to her in one f my many notes. "It's only logical; the more people are surrounding you, Helia, the less likely she'll come over to talk to you about your former love or something,"

"Well, I better get going," said Tecna, looking at her watch. "Don't want to be late for Science!"

Helia and I had our next class together, History with Mr. Fayne.

We were walking to class when I heard "Hey, Helia!"

We turned around to find Christine walking toward us.

"Hey, babe," she crooned, putting an arm around Helia's neck.

"Uh, I'm sorry Christine, I'm already dating," said Helia, wiggling out of her grasp.

What?

"I'm dating Flora here," he said, putting an arm around me. I blushed.

"What? Why are you dating some nerd who doesn't even know how to dress properly?" she said, scoffing at my outfit.

I was wearing white jean shorts that were fingertip length, not exactly really short, but not too long either, with converses that had black and white designs. I was wearing a crimson red v-neck (which was not revealing at all, thank you very much), a long gold chain that had a black flower on it, with black stud earrings and a black bracelet. My long hair was in a loose braid, with the bangs out.

"Hey, at least Flora knows what to wear to school," objected Helia. "Unlike you, she actually has some shame and sense of style,"

"Ugh! I will get you, Flora whatever-your-last-name-is, you mark my words!" screamed Christine as she ran down the hallway and disappeared into another corridor.

"It's Asher!" I screamed back at her. No use.

The bell had rung, which meant we were late for class.

Helia took his arm off me and my heart sank. I guess he didn't even want to be my pretend boyfriend.

My back was hurting again; it was like someone had set fire to it.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Flora. I needed to do something to get Christine off my back, and that was the only thing that came to mind," he said, holding my shoulder.

I was getting dizzy, my back was hurting really badly again and I stumbled and fell onto the floor. The last thing I remember is seeing black everywhere.

_Helia's POV_

_The hallways_

Flora stumbled and fainted, I started shaking her but it was no use, she wouldn't wake up. I quickly took her bag off her shoulder and set it aside, along with my backpack.

I got some water from the water fountain, and splashed it on her face, but no use, she still wouldn't wake up. At this point I was freaking out, my calm and cool façade gone.

I stroked her cheek, put her bangs behind her ears and lightly kissed her forehead, then pulled back immediately. What was I doing?

"You won't know when you fall in love, it'll just come to you," rang the words of Daniella, my older sister who was engaged to Ellis, Sky's older brother, and seriously in love. "You'll spend so much time together that your heart will just pound every time you're with that person and you'll hurt to see them in pain. Just a little 'ow' will get you worried. Whenever you're with them, you won't realize how fast the time goes by and how much you enjoy their company; you'll only realize it when you're gone and hurting because they wont be there with you any more,"

Was that what was happening with Flora? Was I really falling for her?

No time to think about that now, Flora had fainted and I had to take care of her.

I picked her up bridal style and started carrying her to the health room. I was walking down the hallways when Flora's beautiful jade eyes fluttered and she woke up. Wait, did I just call her eyes beautiful?

_Flora's POV_

I woke up with my arms around someone's neck, their strong muscles wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and saw Helia's chiseled jawline, and his fierce eyes. My forehead felt a bit tingly…

"Helia," I croaked. "Let me stand or sit or something,"

"No way, you're going to be seriously dizzy," said Helia.

"Please? Let me down, just for a second," I said.

"Okay," he said, putting me on the steps so I could sit down.

I leaned back in pain, my back hurting again. This time, I could pinpoint the exact location of the pain; it was in my lower back muscles and around my neck. I felt like an old lady, 14 year olds aren't supposed to have this kind of pain.

"Ow," I said, the fire spreading again.

"Shh, you're going to be okay," said Helia, as my back arched, pulling me into the hug I had dreamed of for the last 6 years.

"It hurts!" I whimpered, burying my face into his chest. Why did I have to be such a wimp in front of him?

"Shh, Flora, everything's going to be okay," he whispered into my hair, stroking it. "I'm here; nothing's going to happen to you,"

He stroked my head like that until I fell asleep because of the pain, wondering if it was all really a dream…

**So how was it? I bet you liked that Flora x Helia bit… Sorry this chapter was really short, I'll put up the next chapter soon and it will be longer! I promise! It will also have A LOT more drama, be ready for tears….**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, enjoy this chapter and be prepared for MAJOR tears and drama happening the next chapter, the one after that… And for those of you guys who watch EHMMBH (indian soap opera, if you know it or watch it then you know what it stands for, I don't want to give it away though I probably just did) you will recognize parts of what's happening now in here, this part of the story will be partially based on that. Keep in mind that this is partially based on my life as well, so you might find some similarities between the two if you read my authors notes. It might get very bad, but please bear with me as it'll get way better with more Flora x Helia! Either way, a HUGE thing is going to happen… I'm going to shut up now and let you guys read the story.**

**Oh, and a big thanks to WinxClubFairyXOXO, ShiningSunray and floralove2 and anyone else who reviewed for reviewing almost every chapter (reviews are greatly appreciated) and following my story, love you guys! **

**Chapter 8**

_Helia's POV_

_On the stairs_

I sat there, hugging Flora, and stroking her hair. Her angelic face had tears streaming down her gentle cheeks, which stained the front of my now wet shirt. She was crying in her sleep, I wondered how long she had been in pain.

I set her down for a moment, then picked her up again and carried her down to the health room. She held on tightly to my collar, and didn't let go even when we got inside. I had to pry her fingers off my shirt. Her closed eyes were still streaming with tears; I wondered what happened to her. She was usually so happy, smiling and now…

_Flora's POV_

I woke up again to see the school nurse on my right side and Helia on my right. There was a thermometer in my mouth, and a cold and damp towel on my forehead.

"Flora, honey, are you awake?" asked the nurse, her eyes filled with concern.

"Yes, Ms. Brown," I said, trying to sit up when Ms. Brown firmly held my shoulder.

"You're lucky Helia was with you, such a sweet boy, he carried you here and was so concerned for you! Now wait, here, and don't get up, I'm going to go get you some medicine," she said, getting out of her chair and winking at me as she walked out of the room.

"Flora, are you okay?" asked Helia, nothing but concern and worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, trying to get up.

"Don't even try," said Helia, pushing me down.

"No really, I'm fine and I can move by myself, see?" I said, trying to get up, but couldn't because Helia put both his strong hands on my shoulders and pushed me back into the little cot.

"Flora, you really need to get some rest," he said.

"Helia, what really happened to me back there?" I asked, becoming serious.

"We were talking, then you fainted. I was freaking out, I was so worried! I tried splashing water on you, but that didn't work. I carried you down the stairs, and then you woke up. I think you remember the rest," he said, blushing and looking away.

Helia was worried about me? Wait, he CARRIED me up the stairs?

"Wait, but wasn't I heavy?" I asked, embarrassed.

He chuckled. "You and heavy? I know you eat a lot, but you can't tell, you were really light,"

"So what do you think is wrong?" he asked me after a moment of silence.

"I don't know, all I know is that my back has been hurting a lot recently, well not recently, for the past 6 months or so." I said, a bit shyly.

"Your back hurts? At this age? Something must be really bad, people's backs usually don't hurt until they're much older," he said, looking truly worried.

"Okay, Flora, here's some Advil and your allergy medicine," said Ms. Brown, handing me a glass of water and two tablets.

I swallowed them, gulping down the water.

"I'm going to have to ask you to call your parents or a guardian to come pick you up, it's only 10:30 and I don't think you really would like to stay here until 2:10," she said, glancing at her watch and handing me the phone.

I tried calling both my parents at work, but they wouldn't pick up.

"Um, Ms. Brown, my parents aren't picking up," I said, handing her the phone.

"Do you know anyone else who can pick you up?" she asked.

"Well, my grandma can, I'll call her to see if she can come," I said.

"I'm going to try and find a number you can call," said Ms. Brown, leaving the room.

"Helia, my grandmother isn't picking up the phone either, what should I do?" I asked.

"I can call my mom and ask her to pick you up, and you can stay with her until your parents come back from work. She's home since she didn't have any patients today, so it works out perfectly," said Helia, taking the phone from me.

"No, it's fine, I'll stay here until school's over then I'll walk home," I said.

"No seriously, my mom can pretend to be your aunt or something," said Helia with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Really, it's okay," I said, but it was too late. Helia had already started calling his mother.

"Mom, Flora fainted and she's in the health room with me now, Mr. and Mrs. Asher can't pick her up and no one else can either, so can you come?" Helia blushed. "No, we won't, okay? And you need to pretend to be her aunt, Flora's seriously sick and I don't want her to walk home, otherwise she'll have to. Okay, bye mom and thanks," he said and hung up the phone.

"So…" I asked.

"So, she'll be here in about 10 minutes," said Helia.

I groaned.

"Ugh, why did you call your mother? You could've just let me-" I was cut off by the sound of the door opening and when I looked up, Ms. Brown was coming our way.

"Flora, any luck with your grandparents?" she asked.

"No, but I called my, uh, aunt and she said she'll be here soon," I said, glaring at Helia.

He smirked at me.

"Well then, Mr. Kellett, you can go back to class now if you and Flora are done, uh, talking," she said, staring at Helia's hand which was on my shoulder, smiling at the two of us while handing a piece of paper to Helia.

We blushed.

"Bye Flora, bye Ms. Brown," he said, waving and going out the door.

"You know, you and Helia remind me of me my fiancé when we were young. I met him in high school as well, we were so in love," she said, happily.

"Uh, actually, Helia doesn't like me," I said, looking down.

"Really? I beg to differ," Ms. Brown said with a smile.

We heard a knocking on the door.

"Hello?" said Helia's mother, coming in the door.

"Flora! Are you feeling okay?" she said, coming in the door. Mrs. Kellett was tall, with dark brown shoulder-length ringlets like her daughter, Daniella. However, Helia had inherited her dark blue eyes.

"Are you Flora's aunt?" said Ms. Brown, frowning as she looked at her appearance. "You certainly don't look like her,"

"Yes, I'm Isla K-Asher," she said, stumbling on her words.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, Flora was dizzy and then she fainted, and she was just very lucky to have her friend Helia next to her, who carried her here. It was all quite romantic; they make such a smashing couple! You should just see him, he's so very handsome, and perfect for Flora. Wouldn't leave her side until she woke up, you know," she said happily.

Mrs. Kellett had a strange expression on her face; it was a mix of disbelief, happiness, and surprise.

"Well, I'll take your word for it, I'll have to meet this Helia person someday," she said, smirking.

"Well, Auntie, we should go now, shouldn't we?" I asked, getting up from the little cot as Ms. Brown and Mrs. Kellett came over to help me up.

I put my shoes on, grabbed my bag and headed out of the room. I climbed into the front seat of Mrs. Kellett's car and we drove in silence.

"So, Flora, what really happened to you back there?" asked Mrs. Kellett, a concerned look on her face.

"I really don't know, all I know is that my back was hurting really badly, like seriously bad and I couldn't stand up, I was getting dizzy and I felt lightheaded. Next thing I know, I wake up to find that I fainted," I said, confused.

"Hmm, your back was hurting? That's unusual for this age, has it been going on for a while?" she asked. Mrs. Kellett was a pediatrician and a very good one too. I went to the place she worked and had seen her there once or twice, but she was never my doctor.

"Well, yes," I admitted. "It's been going on for 6 months or so, but when it hurts I usually just take a painkiller. It's never gotten this bad,"

"You should get it checked out to make sure there's nothing wrong. Have you noticed anything else? Like, can you tell me exactly where the pain is?" she asked me while we got out of the car.

She opened the door. "It's mostly in my lower back, but also in my whole back, if you know what I mean," I said.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" asked Mrs. Kellett. "It won't take that long, and I don't want it to turn into something serious,"

"No, you can take a look, I don't mind," I said. "But wait, will it involve needles? If it will then I won't do it,"

She laughed.

"No, it won't involve needles," she said as we went upstairs into her and Mr. Kellett's room.

"Okay, I'm going to have to ask you to pull up the back of your shirt, bend down, and touch your toes," she said. "I know it's a bit embarrassing, but we're all women here, right?"

"No, it's fine," I said quickly, pulling up my shirt and leaning forward.

"Oh my god, this is even more serious than I thought," she said gasping after she felt around my back.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Hold on," said Mrs. Kellett, exiting the room and coming back in with a camera. She took a couple pictures of my back, and then motioned for me to get back up.

"This is what's wrong," she said, showing me the picture.

I was horrified by what I saw. This is what I looked like? I was twisted over, my whole body shifted to one side so it looked like my hips were trying to run away from the rest of my body.

The left side of my back was higher than the right; it was much more prominent than the other. My left shoulder blade was sticking out much more than my right.

I gasped.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"Flora, it's most obvious that you have scoliosis," she said, her voice trembling. "And it doesn't seem mild, it seems very severe, you might need to get an operation,"

I racked my brain. What was scoliosis? And wait, operation?

"Um, Mrs. Kellett, I don't mean to sound really stupid, but what exactly IS scoliosis?" I asked, confused.

"I'll let your doctor answer that," she said, gripping my shoulder.

"For now, you should get some rest, you don't want to over-exert yourself, you just fainted," she said, leading me down the stairs into the basement where there was a bed.

"I'll call up your parents and see if they pick up, and I need to tell them what's happened," she said quickly, rushing up the stairs while mumbling to herself.

Well, I now had a disease to worry about and I didn't even know what it was. Great. Just my luck. While I'm trying to deal with all this Helia stuff, another thing just HAS to come and ruin everything for me.

I fell asleep, not knowing what I would have to go through that evening and the next day.

_Later, in the evening_

I woke up to the sound of people talking; I opened my eyes and saw Helia and Stewart.

"Hey Flora, you up now?" asked Helia, coming over and sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Yeah, just a bit tired," I said.

"Mom showed me the pictures of you back and explained what happened," he said, looking very worried. Wait. Helia saw my back? Which meant he saw the back of my bra….. Grr.

"Now you're worrying that I saw your-" I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"You will NEVER speak of this, agreed?" I said, frowning and looking quite upset.

"Agreed," he said, smiling.

"Anyways, just by looking at your back it's obvious that you have scoliosis. I can't believe this, Flora; didn't you think it was important to tell me? What am I, nothing to you? I though-"

"Shut it, please. I don't even know what the hell scoliosis is, and you're writing some rejection poem?" I had to smile. That was a good one. "Anyway, since everyone's been talking about this, can someone please care to explain what it is? I don't even know,"

"What? Okay, how do I explain this… Scoliosis is the curvature of the spine. It's where your spine is twisted and in the shape of an 'S' or a 'C'," he said.

Whatttt?

**To be continued…**

**Kind of a cliffhanger there, right? (no, not really. ~laughs~) This chapter was HORRIBLE in my opinion, barely any Flora x Helia! But the sooner chapters will get better…. I asked someone (person, don't reveal your identity) what they preferred, S or C. They said S. S stands for scoliosis, and C stands for cancer. So Flora would have either one….. Cancer would be more interesting but I have scoliosis and it'll be easier for me to write about it seeing as Flora is basically going through the same thing as I am (and was)…**

**Anyway, hope you liked it and I hope I didn't make the characters too OOC (they're just like that to make the story more interesting) !**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! The last chapter was kinda weird, more Flora x Helia moments in this one, so enjoy what's here and what's yet to come! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been caught up with pre-ops and all, I have to pre-donate blood to myself. And Happy Late 4****th**** of July to my fellow Americans! (yes I live in USA too)**

Chapter 9

_Helia's basement_

_Flora's POV_

"It's when your spine curves, and your ribs also rotate," said Helia. "That's why you've been feeling pain like that for the past few months, and it your spine presses against your lungs it gets hard for you to breathe, that may be why you've been out of breath and why you get dizzy very often,"

"But how?" I demanded. "How did I get this? I was perfectly healthy at my last physical,"

"You can get it just like that, or it can be triggered by something else. My guess is that since you're so healthy, it just happened," he said, explaining to me.

"And you know this because…" I said.

"When Mom told me, I went to research about it immediately," he said.

"Really?" I said, surprised. "But can you please not share your information with me? It's kinda freaking me out, I'd rather have the doctor say this to my face and officially diagnose me with this,"

"Sure thing, if you need any info, I'm your man," he said, giving me a genuine smile.

Oh, how I wish you were my man.

Stewart, who was happily sitting in one corner of the room, started walking towards us.

"Anyway, Flora, your parents are upstairs and they've been worried sick about you," he said.

"Really?" I said, trying to get out of bed.

"No, no," he said, gripping my shoulders with both his hands, "You will stay he-" he said as Steward collided with his legs and pushed him forwards. His face was millimeters away from mine. We stayed like that for I don't even know how long, gazing into each other's eyes until we heard someone clear their throat.

It was my father. We scrambled away from each other, looking away while blushing.

"Well, Helia, if you are done trying to seduce my daughter," (I groaned and blushed even more furiously) "I need to check up on how she is," he said, coming up to me and sitting beside me.

"Flora, are you okay? When Isla called me at work, I thought something truly serious happened," he said, his voice filled with worry.

"Dad, I'm fine," I said.

"Flora, what happened to you?" he asked. I relayed the story to him, saying it again for what felt like the umpteenth time. I left out the bit where Helia carried me to the health room, and instead I said that Helia had gotten the nurse and the nurse wheeled me down.

"Well, I've already contacted Dr. Lowe, and you'll be meeting with her tomorrow at 9:30, so no school for you, alright?" he said, getting up. "I'm going upstairs for now, Raymond and Isla invited us to dinner and you'll be getting yours in a tray in a couple of minutes," he said, going up the stairs with Stewart following him.

Helia got up, and brought back a tray of food for me.

I hungrily dove in to the delicious pizza and salad while Helia stared at me from the other side of the room.

"So, no school for you tomorrow, right?" said Helia, getting up and sitting next to me.

I sat up, putting my tray aside. "I guess not, but wait! We're supposed to get our new vocab lists and grammar sheets for French! I can't miss that!" I said.

"Well then, I'll just pick up a copy, write down the definitions and such then pop over to your house tomorrow, is that alright?" he said cheerfully.

My jaw (almost) dropped open. Helia was going to go to my house? On his won without anyone paying him or something?

"Uh, sure," I said nervously.

"So it's settled, you're staying home from school tomorrow," he said.

"I guess," I said glumly.

"Flora, time to go!" yelled my mother from upstairs.

I got out of bed and would have fell face first on the floor if it weren't for Helia. He held me up by my waist and helped me walk.

"Please tell me you're not going to carry me bridal style, it'll be awkward with my parents. Especially my dad," I said.

"No," he said, blushing. I made the great Helia Kellett blush. Score one for me!

"Good," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

As we approached the stairs, Helia put me down for a minute. I grabbed the wall.

"Oh no, you're not climbing up those stairs yourself," he said, grinning.

"Wh-" I was cut off as he threw me over his shoulder.

"Hel-" His hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shh, or the whole house is going to hear you," he whispered into my ear.

He took me up all the way up the stairs, then set me down at the top of the stairs.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," he said. "I'll be there at around 3,"

"See you then," I said and wobbled over to my parents.

"Flora, take it easy! You don't want to overexert yourself," said my mother, holding my shoulder as I almost toppled over.

"Mom, I'm fine," I protested as I made my way to the front door.

"See? I'm fine-whoa!" I said, falling backwards, my arms flailing.

A pair of strong arms caught me.

I regained my balance and stood up. I turned around and saw Helia. I muttered a quick "thank you" and went out the front door, my parents following me.

I was silent the whole ride home, thinking about what would happen at the doctors appointment tomorrow.

When we reached home, I researched about scoliosis. I found out that the treatment options were to wait and watch to see if it gets worse, get a brace or get surgery. Well, that's not many options at all…

I closed my laptop and went to bed, trying to get some sleep.

_The next morning_

_Flora's POV_

I woke up and felt someone shaking me, it was my mother.

"Flora, get up! It's time for your appointment," she said.

I groaned and got up, trying to fix my bedhead.

"I'll make you your favorite, blueberry pancakes with strawberry oatmeal," she said and left the room.

I got up and decided to put my hair in a ponytail. I wore baby blue capris with a beige shirt and a royal blue tank top. I put on my dark blue sandals.

After breakfast, we went to the doctor's office. We had to wait for a good 25 minutes, then finally the nurse called us back.

"Flora Asher?" she said.

My mother and I got up, following the nurse as she led us to a scale. She took my weight and measured my height.

"You're 86 pounds, so you're extremely underweight, though you've gained since the last time we saw you," said the nurse as she led us to our room.

I high-fived my mother. At least I gained something. Then again, Tecna weighed less than me, so I wasn't the lightest person in our group.

The doctor came in five minutes later.

"Flora, how are you doing today?" asked Dr. Lowe. She was a tall, African-American woman who wore her hair in a sleek ponytail.

"Um, not so well," I said, glancing at my mother who nodded me on.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?" she asked kindly.

"Yesterday at school…" I told her the whole story and by the end, she looked thoroughly concerned.

"Oh my," she said.

"Let me check your heart, nose, reflexes, and ears," said Dr. Lowe.

"All good," she said after taking a look at me. "It must've been your allergies that made you dizzy, did you take your allergy medicine yesterday?"

"No," I admitted. "We ran out, I was going to tell mom but never had the chance what with everything that happened yesterday,"

"Well, in that case, I'll just write you a prescription for a new one," she said, scribbling something down on a piece of paper and handing it to my mother.

"So let's take a look at your back, shall we?" said Dr. Lowe, squirting her hands with hand sanitizer and rubbing them together.

I bent forward and lifted my shirt up while she inspected and felt my back.

"Well, she has scoliosis, there's no denying that," she said glumly. My mother's hand flew to her mouth, but I wasn't surprised.

"You'll need to take her to a specialist, here's a list," she said, taking out a card from her desk and marking some of them. "I've marked the ones I think will make the best doctors for Flora, you should call them up, in fact, I'll call one right now and see if I can't pull some strings and get you an appointment at Children's right now," she said, smiling and dialing a number.

My mother gripped my hand.

"Everything's going to be okay, sweetie, as long as I'm here nothing's going to happen to you," she said reassuringly, squeezing my hand.

I squeezed it back.

"Good news! I managed to get an appointment for you with one of my best friends, her name is Nicole Calvert and she's absolutely amazing. Your appointment's at 12:30 and it's not far from here," she said, scribbling down directions for my mother.

"Dr. Lowe, what's scoliosis?" I asked when she was done with the directions, even though I knew full well what it was.

She sighed.

"Scoliosis is the curvature of the spine. Everyone's spine is curved; it's natural to have it curved. But scoliosis is when it's too curved. It would be shaped as an 'S' or a 'C'. There are 3 regions of your spine, cervical, which is the top, thoracic, which is the middle, and lumbar, which is the bottom. Your ribs might also rotate, as will the vertebrae and the discs of your spine. Scoliosis is measured in degrees, and there are different forms of treatment. The most common is to wait and watch. Usually, they don't increase, but if they do, we have to go to bracing. Bracing is usually recommended if your curve is 25-40 degrees. It's a metal or plastic brace that you have to wear a certain number of hours and it helps to stop the curve by squeezing the spine. It doesn't decrease the curve, though. The last thing we recommend is surgery. This is done if the curve is above 40 degrees, and what they do is they cut open your back, take away the muscle, and put in rods and screws. They put the muscle back and then seal your back using stiches," she said.

I winced. I would have to go through this?

"My waist and hips look really uneven; my hips look like they're trying to run away. Also, I get pain in my lower back muscles," I said.

"Well, you most likely have a lumbar curve, which would explain the lower back pain. And pain is normal for people with scoliosis. See, what happens is that your muscles are tight and clenched together on one side, while the other side has little to no muscle at all. See what I mean," she said, rubbing my back and pushing against the muscle on my left side.

It felt really good, but my muscle was seriously bunched together, it felt like a cord. When she pressed the other side, I hurt. Badly. I guess I understood about the muscle.

"And since your spine is curved and rotated, you might look a little disfigured and contorted," she added.

"Well, you'd better get going if you want to make it to your appointment in time, you need to check in and there's always a huge line at Children's Hospital," said Dr. Lowe, pointing to the clock. It was 11:00 already.

"Oh my gosh! Let's go, Flora," said my mother, getting up and shaking hands with Dr. Lowe.

"You take care," she said, shaking my hand. I nodded in agreement. "Best of luck with the specialist today!"

"Thanks," I called out. I waited for my mother to pay, then we dashed outside.

I stared out the window during the ride to the hospital. What if I did have to get the operation? From what Dr. Lowe said, it seemed very risky. What if something happened?

I steadied myself. No, Flora, think positive. The doctors are amazing, and with all the advanced technology, nothing will happen! After all, it is 2012, not the Stone Age.

An hour later, we arrived at the hospital. We went inside to the check-in place, then the receptionist put a wristband on me and my mother. It had my name, age, birthday, the doctor's name, and other stuff probably meant for the hospital to recognize me.

20 minutes later, the receptionist called over a tall blonde nurse, who took me and my mother over to a door.

"Alright Flora, we're going to take some x-rays for you, I need you to change into a hospital gown," she said, opening the door revealing a small changing room. She handed me a gown. "Here's a key so you can lock your stuff up in this locker. By the way, my name's Vanessa. We'll give you a moment, okay?" she said, leaving the room and taking my mother with her.

I quickly changed into the hospital gown, fumbling with the straps. I finally got them on properly, locked up my stuff, and exited the room with the key in my hand.

"Good, you've changed," she said. I gave the key to my mother, who put it safely in her purse.

"Okay, Mrs. Asher, I'm going to have to ask you to step outside," she said, leading me to a room with a huge door that said "No metals or electronics".

"Alright," she said, taking a seat on a chair that was nearby.

"This way, please," said Vanessa, opening the door for me.

"Okay, I need you to put this on," she said, handing me a vest that I was told would protect me from the radiation.

I stood up tall for a couple of x-rays, then turned sideways.

Finally, after 4 or 5 x-rays, I was done. Vanessa led me and my mother to a room where they took my blood pressure, weight and height.

After she wrote them all down, she escorted us to a room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly," she said, smiling and leaving the room.

I sat on the table, while my mother sat on a chair that was opposite the table.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. My palms were sweaty, and I was doing all I could not to have a panic attack.

"Flora," said my mother quietly. "Since when did you start having these muscle pains?"

"It's been about six months," I confessed. "I also noticed that my hips were uneven; remember I told you that time?"

"And I thought it was just because you were growing," said my mother sadly, putting her face in her hands. "It's my fault you have this, I should have noticed it was irregular and done something about it,"

I hopped off the table and walked over to her.

"It's not your fault, I should've told you there was something really wrong," I said, sitting down on the chair next to her and putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Look at us," she said. "You're the one with scoliosis, and I'm crying and you're comforting me. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Well, we always were a weird family, mother," I said, patting her shoulder as she laughed.

"It's great you have such a positive attitude," she said.

If only she knew how unpleasant my thoughts were.

I heard a knocking on the door and ran over to the table, my mother drying her tears.

"Hello," said a woman in a doctor's coat, coming in the room. She was tall, with shoulder-length, dark brown, curly hair. The only makeup she wore was dark blue eyeliner and some pink lipstick. She was pretty though, and spoke with and Italian accent.

"I'm Nicole Calvert, but you can call me Dr. Nicole or Dr. Calvert, whichever one you prefer," she said, shaking hands with us.

"I assume you're Flora Asher?" she said, taking a seat in a chair in front of a computer.

I nodded.

"Ah, you're Denise's patient," she said. I had a puzzled look on my face. "Dr. Lowe?"

"Yes," I said.

"Okay, I need you to do some things for me. First, can you walk to the door and back?" she asked.

I did as she said.

"This is just to test your movements and if your scoliosis is affecting your nerves in your legs, now can you do the same thing hopping on one foot?"

I did everything she told me to, then she asked me to bend over and she felt around.

"Okay, it seems like your curve is very big, not too big, but still," she said. "Let me pull up your x-rays from today,"

The room was silent, except for the clicks of the mouse. It was really suspenseful, I was kind of scared yet excited at the same time.

"Okay, Flora, here you are," said Dr. Calvert, turning her monitor so we could see the x-ray.

My spine was very crooked, my mother gasped. It was a curve onto the left, I had so much room on the right side of my spine it was scary. My spine was really close to the left side of my body.

"You have thoracolumbar scoliosis, Flora," she said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well, you already know about the regions of the spine, right?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"You have two curves, a thoracic curve and a lumbar curve. Your thoracic curve measures 17 degrees; however, your lumbar curve is 51 degrees," she said. "You'll have to get the operation as soon as possible,"

Those words just about changed my life. I felt faint, and my mother sank back into her chair and groaned.

"We'll fuse part of your vertebrae by taking a bone from your hip, then we'll put in some rods and screws to keep your spine in place so it's nice and straight. I'll be performing the surgery. You can email me once you've made your final decision," she said, giving my mother a business card.

"Also, there are possible risks such as blood loss, nerve failure and paralysis," she said grimly as my mother put her hand to her heart. I nearly fainted, steadying myself by gripping the sides of the table. "Of course, that has never happened in any surgeries I've performed, and with the technology now, the chance of that happening is less than 2%. But I still think you should be aware," she said reassuringly.

"Do you have any questions?" she asked.

I nodded my head no, and my mother simply said she'd email them to her.

"I'll see you later, and email me as soon as possible. If you're going to get the surgery, we should have it done as soon as possible, because at the rate her curve is increasing it will most likely get worse," said Dr. Calvert, shaking our hands.

"Thank you," I said and she gave me a smile.

My mother was calm and we were silent.

"Honey, the decision's up to you," she said.

I looked up, shocked.

"You can decide if you want the surgery or not. If you want to, we'll support you and if you don't, we'll still support you. You have us, don't you forget that," she said, turning around and giving me a smile.

"Okay, I'll let you know by tomorrow," I said nervously.

"Good, because if you say yes to surgery I want it done as soon as possible, as does Dr. Calvert," she said. "Tell us tomorrow during dinner,"

"Will do," I said.

My head snapped up.

"Mom, Helia's coming over today to give me my papers from school that I missed," I said.

"Oh dear," she said.

"Why, what happened?" I asked.

"I won't be home, I've got to get back to work because I have an important meeting at 3:00 and won't be back until 6:30, and your father will be home at 7:00. I've already arranged for Rose to stay with Callie," she said. "I don't really want to leave you and Helia alone together,"

"Mom, you know we won't do anything! Helia is just a friend," I said sadly, but my mother didn't catch the sad tone in my voice.

"Are you sure?" she said nervously.

"Mom, I'm sure," I said, sighing.

"Alright," she said hesitantly. "But if I find out anything happened, you and Helia are in big trouble, young lady,"

"I know," I replied.

"Good." she said.

As we approached the house, my mother looked at the clock. It was already 2:45.

"I'll see you later, Flora!" she said, closing the door and heading out.

I looked out the window until I was sure she was gone, and burst into tears.

Suddenly, I heard a knocking on the door. I saw it was Helia and rushed downstairs to open the door, wiping away my tears.

"Hi Helia, come in," I said, my voice wobbly as I closed the door behind him and he took off his shoes.

"Hey Flora, we-" he stopped, looking at my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I-" I said, my voice trembling, my eyes not meeting his.

"Flora, please tell me what's wrong," he said, cupping my chin.

I burst into tears and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Flora?" he sounded surprised and I was mortified. What had I just done?

To my surprise, just as I was about to pull away, he wrapped his lean arms around my waist.

I cried silently, staining his shirt and my heart beating faster than I'm sure it ever had.

"It's true," I sobbed. "I do have it, I do have scoliosis. And it's really bad, I need the operation."

Helia looked at me, surprised.

"What?" he demanded. "Tell me everything, from the start,"

I told him the whole story, still hugging him. I tried to let go, but he held me there.

"And-and if I do get the operation, there's a ch-chance of me becoming pa-para-paralysed," I sobbed.

He pulled back, still holding me in his arms.

"I will never let that happen," he said in a stern yet gentle voice.

"But it's not up to you to decide," I said.

"I said I won't let anything happen to you," he said. "Flora, you're my partner. My best friend. And not just for today. Not just for tomorrow. You are my partner forever."

I was touched by his words; it was the kindest and sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me.

"Partner?" I asked.

"Partner in crime," he grinned. I gave him a small smile. Nice save, Helia.

He wiped away my tears. "Now there's the Flora I know, always smiling!" he said cheerfully.

"Now, let's go upstairs and do some homework, okay?" he said.

I groaned.

We were halfway through finishing French, when suddenly a question popped into my head.

"Helia," I started.

"Hmm," he said.

"Should I get the surgery?" I asked.

His head snapped up.

"What?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard me.

"Should I get the surgery?" I asked again.

He sighed.

"Well, we should make a pro and con list, that would make more sense, wouldn't it?"

I had to hand it to him. "I guess,"

"Okay. The pros are: you won't be in the pain you are right now, you won't look deformed and stuff, and you'll have an epic battle scar that every girl will be jealous of," he said, smiling at me.

"As if," I retorted. "Like anyone wants their back cut open,"

But I liked it. Battle scar. That didn't sound so bad… Especially when Helia said it.

"The cons: you have a chance of becoming paralysed, which will NOT happen, it will take a long time to recover and you won't be able to go swimming for a while," he said.

"Seems to me pros sound better," he said, weighing the two using an imaginary scale.

"It's settled then," I said firmly. "I'm getting surgery,"

"Wait, but is this on your own? Or are you just saying this because I think it's a good idea?" he asked.

I looked at him with a fierce glint in my eye.

"This is on my own. I will get surgery, and I will make it through. On my own, or with the support of my friends," I said, my mind set.

"I'm with you," he said immediately.

We both blushed.

"I mean, I'll support you in any way that I can," he said.

"Thank you," I said. "Thank you for everything. For carrying me to the health room, for-"

He cut me off.

"Don't you dare say your goodbyes," he scolded.

"Way to ruin the moment," I said.

He chuckled.

"Well, I'd better get going," he said, picking up his stuff.

"Okay then, see you at school tomorrow!" I said, cheerfully.

"Okay, and Flora?" he said.

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"Don't cry. It's not going to help you with anything," he said. "And another thing."

"Yes?"

"I-I-I better get going," he said awkwardly and opened the door. "Bye,"

"Bye," I said, wondering what all that was.

I finished my homework, though I wasn't paying attention. I was deep in thought and was debating what I should do.

Tomorrow was a Friday, which meant that my parents would let me have a sleepover.

I called up Stella.

"Stell!" I said as she picked up the phone.

"Flora!" she squealed. "How was your appointment? Also, I heard that lover boy came over to your house, how was it? Is he still there? Ohmigod, am I interrupting?"

I laughed. "Calm down, Stella. I have scoliosis, and that's what I wanted to talk about with you girls,"

She gasped.

"It isn't anything too serious, is it?" asked Stella.

"No, just major spine surgery, nothing much," I said sarcastically.

"Oh. My. God. I'm going to faint. Seriously. Flora, how's the pain? Have you been taking painkillers?" she asked.

I winced. "No, and I wish I could, but they don't seem to help,"

"And Helia? Does he know?"

"He was the first to find out, and one of the first who suspected I had it,"

I filled her in with all the details of what happened today, leaving out what Helia said. That was too personal. She gasped, laughed and said "Ohmigod" at all the appropriate times.

"So can we have a sleepover tomorrow?" I asked.

"HELL YES! It will be at my house, obviously, and we can go right after school," she said. "I'll call up the other girls,"

"Stella, can you not tell them anything except for the fact that we're having a sleepover?" I asked her, I wanted to tell them all in person.

Her voice softened. "Of course," she said.

"Thank you," I said, grateful I could rely on her. Even though I was closest to Layla, Stella was the person I could confide anything to, I had a great relationship with her.

"No problem, dawling. Se you at school!" she said.

"Bye," I said.

The bell rang again and I ran downstairs to get it.

My mother and father were at the door, holding up a box.

"We got your favorite, Italian!" they said together, stared at each other, then burst into laughter. Rose, who was behind them, looked at us quizzically.

We sat down at the dinner table, eating and talking, until I told them my decision.

"Dad, Mom already told you everything, right?" I asked.

He wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Yes, she did," he said quietly.

"Well, I've thought it over, and," I took a deep breath.

"I want the surgery."

**So, how was it? Cute, right? So what will happen? The scoliosis stuff that happened with Flora happened with me, except I had NO ONE near as cute as Helia to comfort me XD Just my friends. And I was in a brace for 9 months too…. This is basically exactly how I felt when going through this, and still what I'm going through now, I guess this could be called my diary from Flora's point of view? If that makes sense… If you guys want (which you probably won't) I will post a link to an x-ray of my spine, since the way I described Flora's is the same way mine is. Also, I think the mention of Flora and Stella's friendship is good, because they never associate the two in the series. So review please! I think this was the longest chapter, 27 pages on Word!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! SO after this chapter I'm going to do a bit of a time skip, ill be skipping 1 month ahead to the future since there's nothing really good to write about in between… Anyway, I changed Daphne, Ellis, Bennett and Daphne's ages to 22, I don't think I mentioned that earlier. I guess I didn't make it clear….. But those'll be the only age changes for now, sorry about the confusion. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 10  


_Helia's house_

_Helia's POV_

I walked home in a trance, thinking about everything that happened today.

So Mom and I were correct. I hadn't expected it to be this bad, maybe just a brace, but the operation? That was bad.

I was also scared, what if something went wrong? What if something happened to Flora? If it did…

I can't believe I almost told Flora my feelings. Seriously, she's already got all of this to deal with; she's going to have to find ways to reject me when she should be focusing on her health.

I walked up to the door and knocked on it twice.

Daniella opened it, a huge smile on her face.

"Helia!" she squealed, giving me a huge hug.

"Daniella?" I asked, confused. "What's with all the hugging?"

"Mom! Helia's home, now can I tell everybody?" she asked.

"Yes, now you can," called my mother from the kitchen.

It was dinnertime; I had spent about 4 hours at Flora's house and another 10 minute walking home.

"Everybody, I have to tell you all something!" said Daniella as all of us took our places.

"Must be something big, I haven't seen you this excited since Ellis proposed," I said.

"That's just it! You know how when Ellis proposed, the two of us decided that when college was over we would get married?" she said happily.

"Yes…" said my mother, exchanging a glance with my father.

"Well, we've decided a date!" screamed my sister.

"Really?" screamed my mother back. "Wow, that's amazing!" she said with tears in her eyes as she ran up to hug Daniella.

We all hugged each other, lost in our happiness until my father asked "Have you decided your bridesmaids and maid of honor yet?"

"Duh!" she replied. "The maid of honor will be Daphne, the bridesmaids will be the Winx and Brooke, because everyone that I know in college is either stuck-up, conceited, or they live too far away to even come to the wedding. The flower girls will be Callie, and Ebony, aka my future sister-in-law. They asked Rose, but she said she'd rather be watching us from the audience. Ellis decided that Bennett will be his best man, and the ring bearers will be Stewart and Taine. Helia, you, Nabu, Riven, Sky, Brandon, and Timmy will be the groomsmen."

"Who's the groom?" joked my dad.

"Dad-dy!" whined Daniella.

My father laughed. "I'm just teasing you, I'm so happy for you and Ellis!" he said, giving her a hug.

"I know," she said.

Daniella and Ellis started dating when they were 16, and they were like that for 4 years. Ellis finally got the guts to propose when they were 20, and they decided to put off the marriage until they got out of college, which was in a couople of months.

"When's the date?" I asked curiously, remembering Flora's surgery was yet to be scheduled.

"June 21st," said Daniella proudly. "That gives us enough time to finish up exams, graduate, and still have time to go shopping for the wedding!"

I groaned. More shopping. I was pretty sure my mother and Daniella would drag me and Stewart off the stores to help Daniella choose a dress, though I had no idea how we even helped. Stewart and I were in GameStop half the time playing video games.

"Okay, good because Flora's…" I explained to them everything that happened today.

They all sat there, shocked except for my mother, whose face was grim.

Daniella was crying, she and Flora were close because she baby-sat Flora once upon a time. Also, she and the Winx were the ones who helped Ellis propose.

"Well then, I'm visiting her in the hospital! And we're getting this wedding done before that, so Flora won't miss it. She's one of the bridesmaids!" exclaimed Daniella.

We talked about the wedding a bit more, then went upstairs while my mother called everyone to tell them they would be receiving an invitation in the mail for the wedding soon.

I drifted off to sleep, thinking about ways to confess to Flora.

**That was an EXTREMELY short chapter. Sorry, I'll update tomorrow... But now we know that Helia likes Flora back! And there's going to be a wedding….. Well, good things always happen at weddings, right? So more Flora and Helia… Also, I'm going to skip to the week before the wedding next chapter, there won't be anything to write about in between….**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey! The last chapter was SERIOUSLY short. Like I'm not even kidding. Anyway, this is 2 months later, school has already ended and they are almost officially 10****th**** graders! This is a week before the wedding, so there are still preparations going on… Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

_The mall_

_Flora's POV_

"Ohmigod, look! A wedding store!" exclaimed Stella as she ran towards it.

We all groaned.

Next week was Daniella's wedding, so preparations were in full swing. The girls and I hadn't gotten our dresses yet, and neither had Callie, Ebony, or Daniella. Neither had the guys, Taine and Stewart, or Ellis. If you ask me, Daniella's was the most important of all, since she was the one getting married. Even so, we still had to get coordinating dresses, and this shop seemed like the perfect one. We had spent HOURS looking for the perfect dresses for us, and the most amazing suits for the guys. No luck so far, but I think that was about to change.

The color of their designs and decorations were crimson red and cream. It was an unusual, but beautiful combination which was hard to find in stores.

We came with Stewart, Taine, Callie, Ebony, Daphne, the guys, us Winx, and the mothers of Stella, Layla, Bloom, Tecna, Helia, Sky and I.

As all of us went inside the store, the storekeeper looked at us, alarmed. I guess she was surprised to see all of us.

The store was HUGE. Really. It was empty at the moment, so we had all the space for ourselves. There were two sides, a men's side and a ladies side, with a huge door in the middle at the back. I supposed this was the fitting room.

"Let's look around and see if we find anything," suggested Bloom.

We all flipped through the stacks of catalogues, trying to find something suitable.

Suddenly, Daniella gasped.

"What is it?" asked Sky's mother, Mrs. Brampton.

Daniella wordlessly stared at the page and handed me the magazine. Everyone crowded around me to see what the big deal was as I gasped.

It was breathtakingly beautiful. The dress was strapless, with a corset-like top. It was all creamy white, with subtle tones of red. The top was tight with slight ruffles made of beautifully-cut lace. There was a small red ribbon that was encrusted with red crystals and white pearls in the shape of a diamond. The bottom part was light, lacy and slightly frilly. It looked truly beautiful, and no doubt it would look amazing on Daniella, enhancing her figure and accenting her light brown hair.

"It's beautiful," breathed Mrs. Kellett, touching the page as if to see if it were real or not.

"Really, I can just picture you walking down the aisle in that dress," said Mrs. Brampton, smiling at Daniella.

The guys dropped their magazines and came over to where we were standing.

"What happened?" asked Sky.

I gave him the book and his eyebrows shot up.

"Ellis would love this," he said.

"This would really suit you, Daniella," said Helia.

"This dress is so you," said Daphne, putting an arm on her best friend.

"This is it, this is the dress!" said Daniella excitedly.

"Of course. Whatever you like. We just need to find matching dresses for everyone," said Mrs. Shields, eyeing some other magazines.

"Why don't Samara and I go talk to the salesperson about this, while you girls try to find matching dresses," suggested Mrs. Kellett.

"Alright," we all agreed as Mrs. Brampton and Mrs. Kellett went over to the counter.

After 15 minutes of searching, Mrs. Robbins called us over.

"Girls," she said. "Look at these,"

We all went over to find her holding out two pages for us, one page featured an outfit for the maid of honor and the other had a dress for bridesmaids and a dress for the flower girls.

The maid of honor dress was strappy, frilly and ended up to the knees. It was layered creamy white and crimson red. It had a pearl flower on the left strap. It was simple, yet elegant and would look amazing on Daphne and her light hair.

"This is amazing, I need this dress!" exclaimed Daphne.

The bridesmaid dresses were also really pretty. They were one-shoulder, pure red and form-fitting. There was a white belt on them and they would look amazing on us. And I'm not being modest.

The flower girl dresses, they were so adorable! Callie and Ebony would look really cute in them. They were frilly, with puffy cap sleeves. They were all different shades of red, but in an organized way that made them look even cuter.

"This is the set," said Stella and Musa.

We all laughed.

"Wow, you guys agreeing to something? Wow, I guess miracle do happen," teased Layla.

"Shut up," said Musa, punching Layla lightly on the arm.

"But seriously, these dresses would look amazing on all of us," said Stella, reaching down and patting Ebony on the head.

"I'll go give these magazines to Samara and Isla," said Mrs. Robbins, walking over to the counter.

"Flora dear," said Mrs. Brampton.

"Yes?" I asked, walking up to her.

She handed me 11 cards and 3 pens.

"I need you girls to write down your dress sizes on these cards," she said.

"Alright," I said, and walked over to the girls.

We filled out the info on the cards, and then handed them to Bloom who in turn gave them to her boyfriend's mother.

A while later, Mrs. Brampton, Mrs. Kellett, and Mrs. Robbins returned.

"So?" asked Daniella excitedly.

"I'm sorry Daniella," started Mrs. Kellett. Daniella's face fell. "… but you and the girls are going to have to put up with the dresses you guys chose!"

"Eeep!" all of us screamed. The boys looked over at us and stared at us like we were crazy. (Well, we sort of were. They would have to get used to it.)

"We chose our suits as well," said Riven, coming up to us and handing us the magazine.

They were really handsome suits, and I'm sure Helia would look even more handsome in it. They were pure black suits, with red shirts and black ties.

"This looks good," said Stella, nodding her head in approval.

Mrs. Brampton came and took the catalogue out of our hands.

"I'll just give this to the shopkeeper then," she said, giving it to the shopkeeper.

We waited for a couple of minutes for a lady to get our dresses from stock, then she handed us our dresses.

"Let's go try these on!" said Stella, dragging us all to the fitting room.

I went into a stall and closed it.

The fitting room had a huge mirror and lights so that you could see everything clearly.

I quickly took my clothes off, and put the dress on.

"Not bad," I said to myself, looking in the mirror.

I saw my curve.

I bent over, touching my toes and looking in the mirror at the same time. Crap. You could see the bump on my back and when I stood up, you could see the curve. What was I supposed to do?

I guess I would have to make a conscious effort to stand straight. I was not looking forward to that.

Today was the 13th of June, and my surgery was on June 28th while the wedding was on the 21st. I hoped it would be better, that way I wouldn't have a huge bump for Daphne and Bennett's wedding. They were engaged, Bennett proposed last month, which was a month after the announcement of Daniella and Ellis' wedding. They decided not to have a double wedding, though. It was too late, anyways.

I went out and saw Tecna, Musa, Layla and Bloom waiting.

"Where's Stella?" I asked.

"I'm right here!" announced Stella.

We all went out and showed our moms.

"Girls, you look amazing!" said Mrs. Stoner.

"We're here too!" said Callie and Ebony, emerging from the fitting room with their mothers.

They looked adorable. A chorus of "Aww!"'s filled the room as they ran to show off their dresses.

"Muse, you don't look too bad," admitted Riven, clad in his suit and tie.

Musa laughed. "Too bad? I can see what you're looking at!"

We all laughed.

Helia emerged from the fitting room, and all I could say was wow.

He looked like a Greek god, well, it didn't help that he was Greek, but still. He looked absolutely handsome.

"Hi Flora," he said, coming over to me as everyone talked around us.

"You look…" we both said at the same time, then laughed.

"You look beautiful," he said shyly, blushing and turning his head.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I admitted, blushing as well.

"Thanks," he said.

We were interrupted by Daphne and Daniella making their way to us.

They both looked truly drop-dead gorgeous, and in Daniella's case, I guess that's how every girl should look for their wedding.

"Wow," said Mrs. Shields.

"Wow doesn't even describe it," said Sky.

"I know," agreed Helia.

"Oh my god, Tecna! You're so skinny! What are you, a size 0?" asked Daniella.

"Nope," Tecna grinned. "I'm a size 00; Flora's the 0 here,"

"I wish I were that skinny," said Daphne.

"Shut up, you're a size 4. I'm the size 6 here," complained Daniella, causing us all to laugh.

"Well, now that we've tried on the dresses, how about we go change out of them? We don't want to get them dirty, they might tear too," said Mrs. Brampton.

We all went and changed out of our dresses, then met up outside.

Mrs. Brampton and Mrs. Kellett were talking to the salesperson, then turned around to see us all there.

"Oh, we were just talking about when to pick up our dresses and suits," said Mrs. Kellett.

"Yes, I'll pick them up on the 16th so we have enough time for the wedding rehearsal on the 18th," said Mrs. Brampton.

"You girls are to go to the mall on the 15th after school to find some shoes," said Mrs. Kellett, looking at us.

"I'll drop you off there," said Mrs. Shields.

"You're telling us to go to the mall? My prayers have been answered!" screamed Stella as we all laughed, paid for our things, and exited the store.

**So, how was it? Though there was only one Flora x Helia scene, and it was short, it was kinda sweet, right? Anyways, the next chapter is going to be the wedding. And the reception! Where there'll be dancing (and slow dancing) and what you guys like best: MOAR FLORA X HELIA MOMENTS!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey! So this chapter is the before-wedding stuff, like preparations, the actual wedding, then the epic party after! And….. MORE FLORA X HELIA MOMENTS as promised. Hope you like it, and as always, reviews are much appreciated!**

Chapter 12

_June 21__st__, right before the wedding_

_Flora's POV_

"Where's my dress?" yelled Musa.

"Right here, sweetie," said Mrs. Robbins, giving Musa the dress. "I'm sorry, you said the strap was a bit long so I went to fix it, it took a while,"

"No, its okay, I must've forgotten about it," apologized Musa, taking the dress and running to the other side of the room and disappearing behind a curtain.

I went over to Daniella, who was trying to pull up the zipper on the back of the dress.

"Let me help you with that," I said.

"Thanks," said Daniella.

The Kelletts and Bramptons had rented out a hotel, and that was where we were right now, in the Shields' room. The vows would be in the hall that they had set up, and the reception would be in another private room. We were all going to stay here overnight; the hotel was two states over and about 4 ½ hours away from our houses, excluding traffic. Daniella and Ellis were staying in a honeymoon suite before leaving for their actual honeymoon tomorrow night. They were going to Paris. We thought that since we were already this far from home, why not go visit some places? So we decided to stay in the hotel for another night, tomorrow our whole group would be going to a fancy dinner with some of Mr. Brampton and Mr. Gage's business associates, they had told them to bring all of us to the dinner. After that, we would get back to the hotel, and say goodbye to Daniella and Ellis. Their flight was at 1:30 and they had to leave here at 11:30, so it made more sense to stay in the hotel overnight.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her.

"Kind of, but not completely. I'm scared that my dress is going to rip in the middle of our vows, or a disaster's going to happen. But then again, I get to spend the rest of my life with the one I love, so who can blame me for being really happy?" she said excitedly.

"That's true," I said, agreeing with her.

I finished pulling her zipper up.

"Anything else you need help with?" I asked.

"Yes, can you help me with my makeup? I'm so excited and nervous at the same time, my hands are trembling, and I don't know where Daphne is" she said. "Scratch that, she's probably making out with Bennett in a closet or something,"

"Sure," I picked up a brush and put some powder on her cheeks.

"So, when are you going to become my sister-in-law?" she asked innocently.

I froze. "What are you talking about?"

I resumed putting eyeliner on her lids. "I'm talking about you and Helia, when are you guys going to get together?" she asked. She knew I liked Helia.

"Never, he doesn't feel the same way," I grumbled, putting some light eye shadow on her.

"Uh, yes he does! I'm his sister, I would know," she said.

"And may I ask how you know?" I asked sweetly.

"He came up to me one day and asked me about love, and then he mumbled Flora right after. And when we found out you needed the surgery, he was freaking out. I even heard him talking to himself that 'Flora's going to be fine, don't worry Helia' and 'How do I tell Flora?'" she said, opening her eyes and staring intently into mine.

"Are you serious?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Would these eyes ever lie to you about love?" she asked. Her eyes were the same shade as Helia's. "It's obvious he's trying to find a way to ask you out or something, but he's too scared. You two remind me of me, I was too scared to tell Ellis I liked him but finally, I did, and it was the happiest day of my life. Well, besides today. Turned out he liked me for a couple of years as well and was just nervous that I wouldn't like him back," she said, doing her lipstick on her own while I put on some eyeliner.

"Girls, it's time!" said Mrs. Brampton, running in the room.

"Looks like it's time," said Daniella, giving my hand a squeeze. I squeezed back. She was bound to be nervous. What girl wouldn't be on her wedding day?

We all lined up like we did in rehearsal, the boys coming up to us from the other room.

Helia looked amazing as usual, and he took my arm as we stood in line.

"You look amazing," I said. I blushed. Did I really just say that? Talk about embarrassing.

"You do too," he said. We both blushed and walked forward.

When we approached the room, everyone turned to look at us. I saw Ellis, and he looked really handsome. He had Sky's hair, but it was shorter and less shaggy. His eyes were hazel and he wore a black suit with a cream shirt and a red tie that matched the design on Daniella's sash. We got the tie custom-made.

Stella and Brandon were first, and then Musa and Riven, Tecna and Timmy, Layla and Nabu, Bloom and Sky, Helia and I, then last was Daphne and Bennett, the maid of honor and the best man. After that, Callie and Ebony walked down with Stewart and Taine. They looked simply adorable together, and Stewart and Taine had little red bowties on.

Lastly, Daniella came into the room, escorted by Mr. Kellett. Everyone gasped as she came in, and Ellis' mouth actually dropped open. Bennett had to close it, literally.

The only thing you could see on their faces was pure bliss and happiness, and I hoped to be like them one day. Possibly with Helia.

As they finished saying their vows, the priest said 'you may now kiss the bride'. They kissed for a couple of seconds, and the audience cheered and clapped. Daniella turned around and threw her bouquet.

Kiana, Riven's little sister caught it and she was really happy. You could tell by the way she jumped up and down and screamed really loudly. She looked just like Riven, except she had straight hair that went down to her waist, unlike Riven's hair which was always gelled up.

We all left the room to go to Stella's room, where we were getting ready. We had to get ready for the reception, and also had to change.

We all wore different dresses, though.

Daniella wore a beautiful floor length dress that was midnight blue and matched her eyes. She wore black and silver heels. Her hair was straight and left down with a side part for the ceremony, but she pulled it up into a tight bun with her side bangs hanging out.

Daphne wore a dark purple dress that was form-fitting and above her knees, and it had a black lining. She wore black pumps.

Stella wore an orange and pink strapless tight dress that ended just above her knees, with gold heels that matched the swirly designs on her dress.

Tecna wore a baby pink dress that was strappy and flowy, and was edged in a light blue that matched her heels perfectly. I swear, I need to go shoe shopping with Tecna one day. I don't know where she finds those shoes.

Bloom wore the same thing that she wore to the Sweetheart Dance, as did Musa and Layla.

I wore a strapless emerald green number that matched my eyes, went right above my knees, and it had black beads that made a floral design on it. The reason I wore this was because it hid my curve, it was tight at the bust but loose and frilly the rest of the dress. My mother and I had to go to many stores before we could find this, but it was perfect. I wore a black bracelet and black strappy heels.

"We look AMAZING, dawlings!" said Stella, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Is everybody ready?" I asked after about 20 minutes of fussing with hair and makeup.

"Yes," said Daniella, rising from her chair after she finished her makeup.

"We're ready," said everybody one by one.

"Alright, let's go downstairs!" exclaimed Musa.

We all ran down the hall, then walked elegantly down the stairs. Daniella and Daphne were laughing as Stella pointed her nose up, but they quickly stopped once we were in view of the people downstairs.

We looked around the room and gaped.

It was beautiful. For a room, at least.

The tables were crimson red, with creamy white chairs. The tablecloths also had creamy flowers sewn into them, and there were small candles in the center of each table where all the guests were. There was also a stage, which was adorned with red roses and flowers. As we entered the room, everyone went silent and started applauding. An usher guided us to our table, and another one took Daniella and Daphne to theirs.

We all hugged Daniella before going.

"We're so happy for you," we all said as we hugged her.

When she left and went to the other side of the room, we saw the guys, but I only had eyes for Helia.

The 12 of us got tables together, and we all sat next to our boyfriends, except I sat next to Helia, who wasn't my boyfriend. (Though I wish he was…)

Helia pulled out my chair.

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

"Guys, wanna go hit the buffet?" said Tecna. "I'm starving,"

We all laughed. "You're always starving," said Riven.

"No, I second that. I'm seriously hungry," I said, patting my belly.

"Ugh," said Riven.

Musa swatted him.

"Let's go," she said.

We all stood up and made our way to the table, got our food, then sat back down.

"See how everyone is super poised and proper right now?" asked Nabu, chomping on a piece of lasagna.

"Yeah, why?" asked Brandon.

"In 15 minutes, there's either going to be slow dancing, or really loud pop music. Or both," he said.

"And you know this because…" said Timmy.

"I've been to a LOT of weddings," grinned Nabu.

"I'll take your word for it," laughed Helia, taking a sip of his Coke.

"Stella, your family was in charge of the room arrangements, right?" I asked. "So have we decided roomies?"

"Yes, yes we have," said Stella with an evil smile. "We're on the 4th floor of this hotel, while our parents and siblings are in a room together on the 2nd floor. All the siblings are with our parents except for Savannah and Reina, who are sharing a room next to Mr. and Mrs. Gage's room. Daphne and Bennett are sharing a room on the 3rd floor, and Daniella and Ellis are in a honeymoon suite on the same floor. Brandon and I are sharing a room, Bloom and Sky, Nabu and Layla, Riven and Musa, Timmy and Tecna, and you and Helia,"

My mouth dropped open, as did Helia's. I choked on my food, coughing as Helia patted my back.

"What?" I screeched.

"Yup!" said Stella happily. "Our parents don't have to know, but my mom does. She says it's perfectly fine but if she finds out that we did 'something', then we're in HUGE trouble, we are only 14 and 15,"

Helia and I still had our angry faces on.

_Clink, clink_. We heard someone tap their glass, and everyone became quiet.

Helia and Sky's dads were tapping their glasses.

"At this point, I would like to welcome you all here!" said Mr. Kellett.

"Yes, we thank you for joining us in this lovely wedding, which has been even more thrilling with your presence," said Mr. Brampton, a warm smile on his face.

"Now I would like to call the bride and groom, Ellis and Daniella Brampton, as well as the maid of honor, the best man, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen to dance!" exclaimed Mr. Kellett.

Oh god. Dancing. Slow dancing. With Helia. On stage. In front of everyone. Needless to say, I was hyperventilating. Just a bit, you know?

We made our way to the stage, assuming the line we had when we walked down the aisle, all of us with confused looks on their faces. Daniella winked at me. I was so going to get her for this.

All of us stood in the wings until Daniella and Ellis started dancing, then Daphne and Bennett did, then all of us went up.

Thank goodness Helia and I took a class in 7th grade, where we had to learn how to waltz and ballroom dance. We didn't partner with each other, but I'm pretty sure he still remembered the steps.

Either way, compared to the spins and dips Daniella, Daphne, Ellis, and Bennett were doing, nothing could compare to them.

Helia and I made our way to the stage. He put his hand on my waist, and I put one hand on his shoulder since that's how everyone else was doing it. They were just dancing, with the occasional dip and spin, except for Daniella and Ellis. They had taken ballroom dancing lessons, and were amazing at it.

After a while, Helia and I got bored of just awkwardly doing a box-step, so then he whispered into my ear "Let's show them what we learned from Ms. Nunez,"

I looked up at him, giving him a brief smile. We were millimeters apart.

Suddenly, tango and salsa music came on as everyone at the tables got up and started dancing themselves.

Helia and I grinned. Tango was Ms. Nunez' specialty and no one had left the class without knowing at least the basics. At least the basics All of us walked out of room 224 knowing every pose, every move, and every facial expression. Daniella and Ellis seemed to be masters at tango and salsa too. It seemed like no one could compare to them when suddenly Helia turned me out sharply.

I did some hand movements as Stella and Bloom gasped, staring at us as we moved in sync. Suddenly, everyone started to cheer for me, Helia, Daniella and Ellis. The four of us moved closer, knowing the same steps as they had taken private lessons with Ms. Nunez before.

Helia grabbed the back of my neck, then pulled me close until I could feel him breathing. I hitched my leg onto his waist and was glad I was wearing Spandex underneath, you could probably see everything. Daniella did the same. Then Ellis and Helia pulled the two of us so our legs were completely wrapped around their wait, and let us fall back. Daniella and I did some hand motions while they spun us around.

It was an amazing feeling, dancing with Helia like this. I never wanted to let go, and the four of us continued dancing, lost in each other's eyes and moving rhythmically together.

Suddenly, the music stopped and we struck our final poses. Everyone clapped, and they started playing music as everyone sat down and resumed their talking and eating with instrumental music playing in the background.

I hugged Ellis, who ruffled my hair. "Congrats," I said, looking up at him.

I went over to Daniella. "So, you have to admit, you liked it, right?" she asked, giving me a smile.

"Well, yes," I admitted. "But don't think that you're still off the hook!"

"Either way," said Daniella holding me and Helia on the shoulders. "You guys make a great couple, dancing and not dancing," she winked at the two of us leaving us staring at each other very awkwardly.

"You're a really good dancer," I admitted shyly.

"You are too," he said, smiling back at me.

"Flora! Helia!" screamed Stella, coming over and hugging both of us. "You guys are amazing dancers, where did you learn that?"

"In 7th grade both of us took chorus, but it ended up not being chorus. The actual teacher moved away after day 1, so we had no teacher," I explained.

"And that was when Ms. Nunez came," said Helia. "She taught us dance instead of music, and it was a really fun class. We learned ballroom dancing, the waltz, tango, and salsa,"

"Wow!" she said, Brandon nodding his head. "Well, you guys' chemistry was awesome. Let's go finish our food,"

We blushed at that comment.

As we went down the stairs, Mr. and Mrs. Kellett were staring at us, as were my parents. Since they were all sitting at the same table, they instantly turned around once they saw us staring at them and started talking amongst themselves.

"That was embarrassing," I said as Helia pulled out my chair for me. "Thanks,"

"Yes, it was. I don't know how I'm going to survive, everyone's going to start pestering us with questions," he said, playing with his salad.

Everyone at our table stared at us.

"What?" I asked, my mouth full with food.

"You guys, where have you been hiding that talent? I thought Nabu and I were good dancers, but you guys and the newlyweds were 20 times better!" exclaimed Layla. "Flora, Helia, it's settled. You guys are teaching me and Nabu how to ballroom dance, salsa, everything! I mean we know how to, but we're nowhere near as amazing as you guys! When we get home, we are taking like 50 dance classes together!"

My face dropped. "What's the point of doing it for only a couple of days? I'm getting my surgery next week you know,"

"I'm sorry, Flora," said Layla, frowning and looking shamefully down at her food.

"You don't have to apologize," I said, eating the rest of my lasagna quietly.

Suddenly really loud music started blaring and everyone went up and started dancing.

Stella and Brandon dragged Helia, Riven, Musa and I to the dance floor and we danced for a good hour straight.

After a while, I got tired of dancing and went over to sit down. Helia joined me.

"I'm so tired," I moaned, rubbing my back. "My back hurts so bad,"

Helia rubbed my back. "When we get back I'll give you a massage either today or tomorrow, okay?"

What? Helia was going to give me a massage. That wouldn't be embarrassing at all.

"You don't have to," I said quickly.

"Yes I do, I know it'll make your back feel better. I did some research on how to massage the back properly for people with scoliosis," he said, grinning like he had won.

"You're doing so much research; it's as if you're the one with it. I don't think I've done as much research as you have," I said.

He blushed. "Well, it's a pretty interesting condition,"

"I guess," I allowed.

Everyone else came back from the dance floor, and we talked for a bit until our parents came to us.

"Kids, it's past midnight. You should get to your rooms," said Mrs. Kellett, handing Stella the room keys. "Everybody knows who they're rooming with, right?"

"Yes," Musa answered quickly. "Tec and I are rooming together, and it's also Bloom and Stella then Flo and Layla,"

Mrs. Shields gave us all a wink. "If you say so," she said, looking at us and smiling. She was the only one to know about our different room 'arrangements'.

"And then Nabu and I are rooming, then Helia and Timmy, and Brandon and Sky," said Riven so that none of us could say anything else.

"Alright," said Mrs. Brampton, believing Musa and Riven's lies since they were by far the best liars here.

"The suitcases are in our room; you should go there and get them. Stella, you have the key, right?" asked Mr. Shields.

"Yes, Daddy," chirped Stella.

"Let's go," said Musa, hugging her father and leading all of us to the elevator.

We all went to Stella's room, got our suitcases, and went to the elevator.

Stella, Brandon and Bloom and Sky had rooms next to each other, they both disappeared into it after saying a quick goodbye to us. Layla, Tecna, and Musa had rooms next to each other, but my room that I shared with Helia was in the other side of the hallway.

Helia fumbled with the room key and finally opened the door.

There was a huge king-sized bed in the center of the room. A sofa was along the side, with 3 armchairs and a coffee table. There were huge drawers to put your clothes in, and a huge bathroom off to the side. I looked inside and saw a huge bathtub, with a jacuzzi and a showerhead attached to the top. I put my suitcase on the floor and sat in the chair.

"I'll take the sofa," said Helia, looking at the bed.

"N-no you won't," I said. "I'll take it,"

"I said I'll take it, right?" he said. "So I will,"

As he said this, I sat on the sofa and put my legs up so he couldn't sit there.

"Flora, I'm telling you. It's bad for your back," he said.

"But then you'll be uncomfortable," I blushed as I said this. I basically just said that I really cared for him.

"And you care because…" he said, raising his eyebrow.

"Because I l-" I stopped myself. He would obviously reject me, and I didn't need that right before the surgery.

_Helia's POV_

"Forget about that, we'll discuss this when I get back. I need to take a shower and scrub all this makeup off," she said, getting a towel, clothes and makeup remover from her suitcase, then going into the bathroom.

I sat there, wondering what she was about to say. Could it be that she actually liked me too?

I changed out of my tux, struggling with the tie. When I finally got it off, I dug around in my suitcase, trying to find my shirt. Then I saw that I didn't have any other kind of shirt except for dress shirts, and usually slept shirtless anyways except for in winter. But I would have to be here with Flora. Shirtless. "Shit," I mumbled under my breath.

Oh well. I guess I would have to go without a shirt the whole night.

Flora emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around her head, and I had to say, she looked gorgeous as usual.

She was wearing a tank top with short athletic shorts that showed off her long, tanned legs. Though she didn't wear any makeup, she still looked as beautiful as ever, her skin was radiant and glowing. She put the towel behind a chair to let it dry and stared at me.

"Like what you see?" I asked her, spinning around.

"You wish," she retorted. My heart dropped. She really thought I was ugly?

"So, Mr. Shirtless, care to explain?" she asked, moving her hand up and down which was pointing in my direction.

"Forgot my shirt," I said.

"Ah," she said with a quick nod of her head.

We stood there in silence for a while until she tried to roll out the sofa bed.

"Nope," I said, holding her arms back.

"Wha-" she said as I threw her over my shoulder and dropped her on the bed.

"You're not sleeping there, are you?" she said, pointing to the sofa bed.

"Not unless you want me to," I said, hoping she would say no and ask me to come on the bed. Not that I was thinking of doing anything to her. I could never do that to Flora, she was too sweet and innocent.

"I-I don't mind if you stay here," she said shyly, her face turning red.

"O-okay," I said, my eyes wide.

I turned the lights off, then climbed into the bed, looking up at the ceiling with my arms behind my head.

"I'm warning you, I kick and roll over in the night," she said.

"So do I," I admitted.

"Are you nervous for the surgery?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want her to get upset.

"I guess," she said softly. "I mean, there's no reason I should be scared, they have really advanced technology now, right? So it shouldn't be anything to worry about. But still, I'm worried,"

I squeezed her hand. "It'll be alright, you'll see! I'll come visit you in the hospital so much you'll get sick of me. And don't worry, nothings going to happen to you. If anything does, then you have my word those doctors aren't going to have their jobs anymore,"

She laughed, and our fingers intertwined. She was quiet for a while, so I looked over at her. She was asleep. I guess she did have a long day, worrying about the wedding, helping everyone, dancing for such a long time. But she looked so cute and peaceful. You could never guess she was going through something major in her life.

I turned towards her, my hand still holding hers, and closed my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be an emotional day; my sister and her husband were actually leaving us.

**So how was it? Cute? Terrible? Next chapter is going to be the dinner they go to, as well as Daniella leaving them and yet ANOTHER night at the hotel with Flora and Helia! Stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So, how was the last chapter? Romantic? Anyway, this chapter will be too, so enjoy!**

Chapter 13

_Hotel room_

_Helia's POV_

I woke up in the middle of the night to see Flora on top of me. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and my arms were wrapped around her waist. I guess she rolled over, but I didn't know about our hands…

"Flora?" I whispered, checking to see if she was awake. I kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled.

"I've always wanted to do that," I said, taking this chance to 'directly' express my feelings for her. "I've liked you since I first moved here, and was always scared to tell you my feelings. But now I'm starting to think that you might like me too," I murmured into her hair. "It's been 6 years. 6 years since I first met you and 6 years since I have wanted to tell you this."

Satisfied, I fell asleep again.

_Flora's POV_

I woke up with the sunlight streaming through the light blue curtains and tried to move my head, but couldn't. I looked down.

Helia was beneath me, which meant I was on top of Helia. His arms were wrapped around my waist and my arms around his neck. We were the closest we'd ever been, and my face turned red as I saw that he was still shirtless.

Well, I couldn't expect him to have found a shirt in the middle of the night, now could I? I really was going crazy, and Helia being right there and still smelling amazing didn't really help.

Of course, I had had the weirdest dream ever. Helia had kissed me, and said that he had always liked me since the day we met. As if that would ever happen in real life. It was a dream, and would stay one forever.

Helia opened his midnight blue eyes as I snapped my eyes shut and put my head back on his chest. I didn't want him to know I was awake and staring at him first thing in the morning.

He kissed my cheek lightly. It took everything I had not to burst into squeals of happiness right then and there. But it didn't necessarily mean that he liked me, maybe he was trying to wake me up.

A couple seconds later, I opened my eyes and pretended to wake up.

Helia chuckled. "So you're finally awake, right?"

I blushed. "Yes,"

"Have you noticed anything yet?" he asked playfully.

"Wha-" I stared down at him, remembering that our foreheads were touching and just one slight move and we would be kissing. I blushed again.

"Oh," I said, trying to get up.

He took his arms off my waist and I jumped off the bed. I opened the curtains, squinting as my eyes adjusted to the sunlight.

"What time is it?" asked Helia.

I looked at the alarm clock on the table near our bed.

"8:32," I said. "We're expected for breakfast at 9:15, we should start getting ready. Two questions: What's the dress code for breakfast today and do you want to shower first or should I go?"

"I'll go, and it's formal. I'm wearing the same thing as yesterday, just a shirt and a tie, but no suit for me this time. Wear a dress and you'll be fine," he said, jumping off the bed and grabbing some fresh clothes and a small black bag.

I sat there on one of the armchairs for about 20 minutes after I gathered my clothes, thinking about today's dream. Did it actually mean something? And why was there a tingling on my lips this morning when I woke up. And why did Helia kiss me?

Suddenly, I heard Helia say "What's wrong, Flora?"

"Oh, nothing," I said, getting off the chair. "I'll go in now,"

I went inside the bathroom and turned on the shower. A nice, hot shower felt good after waking up so early.

When I finished, I put a dress on. This one was strappy and light orange with yellow and red ruffles, so it did a nice job of hiding my curve and was very cute, too. It went right above my knees and I wore gold beaded earrings with a stack of gold bangles. I was wearing Stella's gold heels that she wore last night and put my hair up in a ponytail with my bangs out and the ends curled.

I stepped out of the bathroom and put my old clothes in my suitcase and my towel to dry.

"What?" I said, looking at Helia who was staring at me.

"We match," he said simply as I noticed that his shirt was the same shade of my dress and the tie he held in his hand was also yellow and red.

I laughed. "Now everybody's going to think we did this on purpose,"

"Well, there was no way we could have known we were going to wear this, considering we were sleeping in different rooms, right?" he said mischievously.

"Right. Helia, you have a loose thread on your shirt," I said, pointing to a string that was coming out of where his sleeve was supposed to be.

"Crap," he said, trying to pull it.

"Don't!" I shrieked, running across the room and pulling his hand away from his shirt.

"What happened?" he asked, confused.

"Being friends with Stella, I have learned two things. One: Never pull a loose thread, it'll make it worse because the thread will unravel. Two: Always carry an emergency sewing kit with you," I said, trying to go back to where my purse was but something stopped me.

I looked at the object pulling me, and it was my large, beaded earring that was stuck to Helia's shirt. This was embarrassing.

I tried to gently pull away the earring, but it was no use. The bead was caught onto his shirt.

"Here, let me try," said Helia, trying to pry it free. After about 2 minutes of being stuck like that (which I had no complaints about), he finally got the earring free.

"Where were we?" I asked as I got the sewing kit from my purse.

"Should I take my shirt off?" asked Helia, grinning.

"No, I'd rather you keep it on," I said, grinning back at him. Secretly, I wished he would but that would give everything away. And I didn't want him to think I liked him.

I took the thread and started sewing the part of the sleeve back to the actual shirt.

"You're really good at that," Helia commented, staring at the needle.

"Thanks, I have lots of experience. Rose is always coming home with ripped jeans and torn shirts, so I have to do this since Mom is usually at work and comes home late," I said.

"Well, Daniella usually does all the sewing because Stewart is seriously prone to accidents, but I don't know what we'll do now. Mom is always at work, and for emergency surgeries it's really random. She gets called in the middle of the night a lot," he said sadly.

"You're going to miss Daniella, right?" I said.

"Yeah I guess," Helia sighed. "But if she's happy, I guess I am too. Luckily she's not moving that far away from us, she's only half an hour away so we can visit her a lot,"

"That's good," I said. "Do you have any scissors?"

"No," Helia said, laughing. "Why would I keep scissors with me? Shouldn't you have some in your kit?"

"I guess, but I don't," I said, putting my teeth on the thread which was incredibly close to his face, and pulling it off.

"Do you do that often?" he said, smiling.

"No, not really," I said. "Let's go, are you ready?"

"I guess," he said. "Wait, I need to put on my tie,"

"Well, then put it on! It's already 9:00, we need to meet up with the others and go downstairs," I said, getting impatient.

He stood there silently, trying to put on the tie.

I laughed. "Do you not know how to put on a tie?"

"I don't," he confessed. "I usually get someone to do it for me, but if you tell anyone, you are so dead,"

"No worries, I won't tell," I said, laughing.

"Um, this is really embarrassing, but could you tie it for me?" he said, blushing.

I blushed too. "Uh, sure,"

I walked up to him and put the tie around his neck, and he looked away. I looked down, afraid he would notice the red on my cheeks.

He looked back at me, and I put my head even further down, tying his tie.

I finished, and turned away. Suddenly, something, or someone, was holding my hand.

I looked back to see Helia was holding my hand. I blushed, turned my head around shyly, and ran out of the room, smiling to myself.

I saw Helia through the crack of the door and he was smiling as he put his hand through his hair. Was it possible… No. You're just dreaming again, Flora.

He joined me outside, and I was thankful when Layla and Nabu came out, the awkward silence between us even more awkward than it had ever been.

"Flora!" squealed Layla.

"Hey," I said half-heartedly.

"So, get any sleep?" she asked me and Helia, winking at us.

Luckily, we were saved by Riven coming up to Helia and punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Luckily, we get to have these room arrangements for tonight, too," said Riven, holding Musa's hand and smirking at the two of us while Helia and I both grimaced. "Hope you guys weren't up too late,"

Bloom, Sky, Brandon, Stella, Tecna, and Timmy came up to us.

"I see you're dressed properly, guys. Flora, I love that dress!" exclaimed Stella. "And you're right – My shoes go perfectly with it! Wait, you and Helia are matching!"

I looked down, embarrassed.

"Not to worry, the rest of us are too!" said Tecna, pointing them all out. Riven and Musa were wearing red, Timmy and Tecna were wearing green, Stella and Brandon wore pink (I wonder how she forced Brandon into that), Layla and Nabu were wearing blue and green, while Sky and Bloom were wearing dark, burnt orange, compared to our light, pastel and spring one.

"Everyone'll think you guys have become a couple overnight," laughed Riven, earning a high-five from Nabu.

"Can we stop torturing Flora and Helia and get some food already?" asked Tecna.

"Sure," we all said, going down the hallway to the huge glass elevator.

We went downstairs to the dining hall to see a huge table for us, at least 10 or 11 tables were connected to make this huge one. Our parents and siblings were already there.

"Are we late?" asked Brandon.

"No, not at all," said Mr. Brampton.

We all took our seats which had nameplates, and I was not surprised to see that Helia and I were sitting next to each other. That too, with Stella one side and Riven on the other. This was going to be a painful breakfast.

"Kids, you should order," said my dad, passing me and Helia his menu. We both reached to pick it up, and our hands met. I wondered if I was the only one who felt that spark. My hand instantly recoiled, and Helia looked hurt. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I didn't realize that he would be if I took my hand away.

I put my hand back on the menu, our shoulders and elbows touching, and he smiled. No, I was just imagining things.

"I'll have a stack of blueberry pancakes, a bowl of cereal, 2 blueberry muffins, and a strawberry smoothie please," I said to the waiter who was trying to write down my very large and fast order on his very little notepad. I told him what kind of cereal I wanted and he left to take Stella's order.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Layla once the waiter had left with our massive order.

"We're going to see Titanic in 3D at a special private showing that my friend Jasper is treating us all to, once he heard about the wedding, he insisted that he do something for us and the happily married couple," said Mr. Kellett, staring at Daniella and Ellis, who were smiling and holding hands. "Also, I've heard that it's Flora, Stella, and Musa's favorite movie, so I said 'Why not give it a shot?' The snacks there will be free, and Jasper is paying for everything. After that, we'll go for some lunch. We can squeeze in a good 3 or four hours of shopping, then we need to head to a restaurant to see Declan and Erendor's business associates. We'll return to the hotel, and then a cab will take Daniella and Ellis to the airport, while we'll stay another night here and spend tomorrow morning driving home."

"Well, Mr. Kellett's right about that, it does have some amazing symphonies and it's one of my faves," said Musa, scrolling through her playlist and showing us that she had all the albums.

"The clothes back then were so darling and adorable, and they showed them so perfectly in the movie! Leonardo DiCaprio was soooo hot! Don't worry, Brandon, he's kind of ugly now. And Flora, it is the best romance ever, right?" asked Stella, smiling at me.

"Yes, yes it is. It's one of my favorites, but I always end up crying in that movie," I said, sighing.

"Same here," said Stella, raising her hand.

"Guilty as charged," said Layla. Soon, all the moms, the siblings and the rest of the Winx were raising their hands.

"Oh, come on, does no guy cry over Titanic?" asked Daniella, throwing her hands in the air.

The dads shrugged.

"The only reason I cried was because it was scary," said Taine, as Stewart nodded his head in agreement.

Helia and Timmy raised their hands.

"I have to admit, I had a small tear in my eye after it," admitted Helia.

"Me too, though it's not logical," said Timmy as I sat there in shock.

The waiter came with our food and we dove right in, at least Tecna and I did.

Helia stared at my plate. "Are you really going to finish all that?"

I ate a piece of my pancake. "It's me, what do you expect?"

As everyone's side chatter went on, Mr. and Mrs. Kellett along with my parents tapped Helia and I on the shoulder.

"We need to see you kids outside," said Mrs. Kellett, going outside with my parents and Helia's dad.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"Maybe the sleeping arrangements," he said, wide-eyed.

"We are so screwed," I said, shutting my eyes as tightly as I could. I was going to be grounded, and a week before my surgery, too. Could things get any worse?

We went outside the dining hall into the lobby, where there were two unoccupied sofas across each other.

"Sit," commanded my father.

Helia and I looked at each other and sat down.

"Look, if we did anything wrong-" I was cut off.

"Something wrong? Of course not! We just wanted to talk to you about your amazing performance yesterday!" exclaimed Mr. Kellett, beaming at us.

"What?" asked Helia.

"Do you not remember the simply fabulous performance yesterday?" asked my mother, smiling.

"Oh, that," I said.

"You guys did so well, where have you been hiding that talent? Where did you even learn that? Anyways, we're so proud of you guys, we entered you in a competition!"

**So how was it? Cliffhanger? No? (I don't think so) Anyways, read on to find out more!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been kind of busy. We had guests over for about a week, and my mother and aunt always needed help in the kitchen..… I had a 5 or 6 day sleepover with my cousins, so it was kinda hard XD Anyways, I'll be in California from August 1****st**** to the 9****th****, so I won't be able to update during that time. But I'll try to get in a couple more chapters to keep you busy when I'm gone :D I'm thinking of starting a new story, don't know what it'll be called but I know that it'll be about Flora and Helia! I have a bit of the plot planned out. And I'll be using these character's names for just about every fanfic for Winx Club that I'm going to write, it's so much easier than to think up of different names -_- (as you can tell I'm really lazy)**

Chapter 14

_The lobby_

_Flora's POV_

"What?" I said, surprised by what Mrs. Kellett had just said. They entered us in a competition? Knowing my surgery was next week?

"Why would you enter us in a competition without even letting us know? And isn't Flora getting her surgery next week? How is that going to work out?" asked Helia, his voice rising. He sounded mad, and I really couldn't blame him.

"The competition is on Sunday and Monday, so it won't interfere with Flora's surgery schedule," said my mother.

"But today's Thursday! How will we get ready in time for that?" I exclaimed.

"You guys are really good, and you can just do the routine you did yesterday! It's just a competition between two states," said Mr. Kellett.

My eyes bulged. "JUST two states? How are we even going to manage that? It's not like we're professionals,"

Helia nodded. "Flora's right. Before we actually say we're going to enter, we need to know the exact details,"

Our parents sighed. "Okay," they agreed.

"The competition is ranging from ages 14 to 18, and it's a competition between Maryland and Virginia. Being Marylanders, you guys will participate for the Maryland team. There'll be 10 couples participating, 5 from Maryland and 5 from Virginia. There are 3 rounds: The first one is ballroom dancing, the second one is salsa, and the last one will be your choice. All the couples will dance together for the first and second round, and people will be eliminated every round. I'm not sure how many per round, though," said my dad.

"Well, it sounds fun, but…" I started.

"Did I mention the grand prize is 800 dollars?" said my mom, grinning.

Helia and I looked at each other. "We're in," we said in unison. "Maybe," I added. Helia nodded in agreement.

"How did you sign us up, even? If it's such a big contest, then how?" I asked, curious to see what their explanation would be this time.

"Well," said Mrs. Kellett, hesitating. "Raymond pulled a few strings, and got you an automatic spot!"

"How?" Helia demanded.

"Well, your cousin Taylor was supposed to perform with her friend Nicko, but she's been down with a cold since last week. That's why she couldn't come to the wedding," said Mrs. Kellett sadly. "So after seeing your amazing performance yesterday, I contacted Taylor and she said she would be more than happy if you two took her place. This morning I talked to the organizer of the competition and he said that as long as he was a member of the family, had a partner, and knew how to dance well, you guys could be in the competition! Also, we've hired someone to come and help you with your dancing, she's a professional,"

Helia and I looked at each other. I knew we were both thinking the same thing. We needed time to talk about this with each other.

"Could Flora and I have a moment? We need to talk about this," said Helia.

"Of course," said our parents. "Come back when you've made your final decision,"

They got up and left the room, leaving me and Helia sitting there.

"So? What do you think? Should we give it a try?" asked Helia, turning around so he could face me.

"I don't know," I replied honestly.

"Well, if we win, we get 800 dollars. Think about what we could do with that money! Also, we'll get trophies! But most of all, we'll have fun, if we win or not. I think we should do this," said Helia enthusiastically.

"I guess… And it'll be the last time I'll be able to dance after surgery," I said. Helia started to say something but I cut him off. "And they've already made all the arrangements, so why not?"

"Flora, this will not be your last time dancing. I can promise you that. Once you're all recover, we'll enter as many contests together as it takes to prove that you can still dance," he said fiercely.

Dancing with Helia? In contests, together? Sign me up.

"I guess," I said quietly. "So it's a yes?"

"Yes for me," Helia said. "It's a yes from me too," I said.

"So, let's go tell them!" he said, holding me by the hand and dragging me over to the dining hall.

As we approached the table, all eyes turned to stare at us.

"Flora and I have something to say," said Helia.

"You guys are finally a couple? Ohmigod, YAY! You guys are soooo cute, you're holding hands too!" screamed Stella, jumping up and down while everyone (I mean EVERYONE) in the dining hall stopped and stared at her. "Sorry, sorry," she apologized, earning hard looks from the waiters as everyone resumed their chit-chat.

Helia and let go of each other's hands and blushed.

"Actually, that's not right," I said, though I wished it was.

"We're entering the competition!" exclaimed Helia.

There was a moment of silence, then there was applaud. Everyone started clapping and smiling and giving us hugs, and by the looks on the Winx's faces, they already knew what was going on.

As we took our seats, Stella gave me a hug and Riven slapped Helia on the back.

My mom filled them all in on the details while I quietly ate my food. This was all too exciting, yet random. I saw that Helia was very quiet beside me as well.

"Is everybody done?" asked Mr. Kellett, rising from his chair.

"Yes," we all said.

"Good," he said.

"Now, we have a slight change in plans. It's about 10:30 right now, so we'll go back to our rooms and rest for a while, then we have the movie at around 12:00. Titanic will be for about 3 to 3 ½ hours, so we'll be done at around 3 or 3:15. There's a mall 10 minutes away, so we can spend 3 hours there. At around 6:30, we'll get out of the mall and head to the restaurant, which will take about half an hour. We'll be back by 10:45, which means we'll leave there at 10:15. Daniella and Ellis need to leave at 11:00, and that's when the cab is coming. I suggest you two get everything ready right now.

"Everybody should be down here in an hour so we can head straight to the theatre. Don't be late!" said Mr. Kellett as he and the parents left to their rooms.

"Did any of you catch that?" asked Bloom.

"No, not really," said Stella, inspecting her nails.

As we all walked to the elevator, Stella screamed.

"Aaah!" she screamed, all of us immediately covering our ears and turning to face her.

"What's wrong?" asked Brandon, immediately rushing over to her side and shaking her to remove her from her trance.

"My-my nail," she said, stammering as she stared at her hand and cradling one finger. "It's chipped! OH, THE HORROR!"

Riven and Sky rolled their eyes.

"Chill, Stella. It's just a nail," said Riven.

"Just a nail? Just. A. Nail?" screamed Stella.

Helia and I approached the elevators as Stella was cornering Riven.

"Trust me, this is not something you want to see," I said, quickly pushing the button to the elevator.

"I'll take your word for it," he said as he grabbed my hand, ran inside the elevator, and quickly pressed to button for the door to close as Riven came up to the elevator and started pounding on the glass doors.

Helia shrugged at him as Stella approached him from behind with her heel.

The two of us burst into laughter as we went up, through the glass we could see Stella slapping and hitting Riven and the others trying to pry her off him with no success.

We reached the room and opened the door. The two of us flopped on the bed.

"I'm full," I said, rubbing my belly.

"Wow, Flora Asher full? Never thought I'd hear that," said Helia.

"So, what do you want to do? We still have 45 minutes," I asked.

"Wanna watch T.V.?" asked Helia.

"Sure," I said, blushing because we were inches apart and stupidly, I had just realized it.

**So how was it? I know it was kinda short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! And the next chapter will be the movie, shopping, and Daniella and Ellis leaving. (But who cares about them, I know it's the Flora x Helia scenes you guys want!)**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'M ALIVE…..**

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating earlier, I was (insert bad excuse here). No, seriously. I had some deaths in my family. And I know I've probably lost too many viewers, but… Yeah. So anyway, there will be a slight plot change. Just sayin'. **

Chapter 15

_Flora and Helia's room_

_Flora's POV_

We watched T.V. for a bit, then heard a knock on the door.

"Are you in there, dawlings?" asked Stella, her voice coming in through the door. "We have to go in 5 minutes!"

"Crap," I muttered as I got off the bed and tried to fix my hair.

"You ready, Helia?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yup," he said, pulling his shoes on.

"Let's go watch a movie," he said when we were done getting ready.

"Let's go cry," I said under my breath.

"Well, I'll try not to cry this time," said Helia, pretending to sob as we left the room. "But it's so sad," he said and broke down into fake tears.

"Of course it's sad," said Stella, walking over to us. "It should be illegal for anyone that hot to die."

"So true," I said. "Remember the first time we watched it? All of us were screaming 'He's too hot to die!'" I said, remembering the first time we saw my favorite movie.

Layla and Nabu came up to us, each holding some Styrofoam cups of water. They handed a cup to me, Helia, Stella and Brandon; the rest were still in their rooms.

"He's not even that good looking," started Helia as Layla spit out her water, I choked on mine and started coughing and Stella dropped her cup which landed on the carpet, just missing her shoes.

Helia patted my back, attempting to stop me from choking.

"Are you hearing the words that are coming from your mouth?" asked Layla in shock.

"Yeah, honestly Helia. Just because you're jealous that all of us girls find Leo hot and not you doesn't mean you should say that," started Stella, fuming, but she winked at me so I knew we were just faking being outrageously mad.

Stella screamed at Helia while he tried to defend himself in vain. Brandon and Nabu were laughing as Layla and I snickered.

Musa and Riven came up to us, puzzled looks on their faces.

"What happened to Helia?" asked Musa.

"He insulted Leonardo DiCaprio," whispered Nabu, holding back a laugh.

Riven burst into laughter as Stella quieted down.

"Hey guys- woah, what did we miss?" asked Sky, appearing in the hall with Bloom, Tecna, and Timmy.

"Let's start walking and we'll fill you in," I said to him as I approached the elevator.

When we reached downstairs, Mrs. Gage was standing there along with Mr. Stoner.

"Where have you kids been? We've been waiting for you!" exclaimed Mrs. Gage, steering us to the lobby.

"We need to leave now if we're going to make it in time for the movie," said Mr. Stoner.

"There you are!" said Mrs. Kellett, jumping up from her spot on the seat. She ran over to us and dragged Helia and I by our hands to the door.

"We need to get in the cars, and fast. The movie starts in 20 minutes!" she exclaimed as we all piled in cars. Helia and I were together in Mrs. Kellett's car, she was still holding our hands and didn't have the chance to let us go our own ways.

For some reason, Mr. Kellett, Riven, Musa, Bloom, Sky and Stewart decided to go in the car with us.

Needless to say, we were all cramped and Helia was sitting right next to me. We were very close; I was nearly sitting in his lap.

"This is awkward," Bloom said brightly, with a smile on her face as she looked at me and Helia.

"Shut up," I said automatically as I tried to stare out the window. Kinda hard to do with 2 people next to you and no place to look.

After a while in silence, Mr. Kellett announced our arrival.

"We're here!" he said, climbing out of the van.

It was a bit harder for us. Helia went out after Stewart, and being the clumsy idiot I am, I tripped.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the hard blacktop, but it didn't come. Instead, I felt a strong pair of arms around me, holding me tight.

I looked up and saw Helia, staring at me. "Oh, sorry," I said, blushing, as I ducked down out of his grasp a little too quick for my liking.

"Honestly, Flora, you could trip over air," he said, shaking his head.

"Isn't that basically what I just did now?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, pretty much," he agreed, laughing.

After meeting up with the rest of the cars, all of us went inside the theatre where there was a tall, thin man with sandy brown hair and a smile on his face.

"Raymond!" he said, clapping Mr. Kellett warmly on the back. "It's been far too long!"

"It has, hasn't it?" said Mr. Kellett, laughing. "These are my family and friends,"

Jasper (I didn't know his last name) came up to each of us; we were all standing in a line.

He kissed all the Winx and our mother's hands, I blushed when he did mine. I noticed that Helia's expression looked a bit off… I wonder why?

"Let's not delay any longer, we should go watch the movie now," said Jasper after we got our snacks.

We settled into seats, and as I tried to sit next to Rose, Callie, and Ebony, Stella steered me away from them. Brandon was holding Helia by the arm and dragging him over to us.

Oh no.

As Stella made me sit down, she said "Who better to sit next to in the most beautifully romantic film other than the guy you like?"

Again, oh no.

He sat down, talking with Brandon until he saw me and ducked his head in his box of popcorn.

I awkwardly sat down as Stella winked; she and Brandon sat in front of us.

"Hi," I whispered. He looked at me. The theatre was dark, though I was fairly sure he was blushing.

"Hey," he said, taking a bite of his popcorn. He offered some to me and I took some.

The movie started playing, and when they were boarding the ship, I started crying a bit. The music was so beautiful…

And then came the awkward parts where I was trying to look everywhere but Helia's face. My face was as red as a tomato and I'm sure his was, too.

When the ship started to sink, I got really startled and nearly jumped out of my seat, even though I knew what was coming.

Helia took my hand and I stared at him in surprise. I didn't pull away, though. This moment seemed too perfect. But I knew it wouldn't last for long.

**It was short, I know. Sorry. But I'll try to update today or tomorrow… If not, you can definitely expect a chapter by Sunday. Review, please!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey! So as promised, here's the next chappie! Enjoy! And for those of you who wanted to know how old I am, I am in high school. That's all I'll give you XD**

Chapter 16

_The mall_

_Flora's POV_

"Flora! Helia!" said my mother, coming up to us. We were chatting with Bloom and Sky. "Isla and I need to talk to you!"

Helia and I looked at each other and shrugged. We ran up to our mothers who were waiting impatiently by one of the benches in the mall.

"What happened?" asked Helia.

"We have news about your dance competition," said Mrs. Kellett.

"What?" I asked. Hopefully it was good news.

Mom and Mrs. Kellett shared a look. "Well, Gary, one of the judges had a heart attack this morning,"

"Seriously?" Helia and I gasped. But this meant the competition…

"So what about the competition?" asked Helia.

"Forget about that, is Mr. Gary okay?" I asked worriedly, casting Helia a pointed look. He smiled sheepishly.

"He's better, though he obviously won't be able to judge the competition. And that's where the big news kicks in: The competition is going to be held next year," said Mrs. Kellett.

"What?" I said, sinking down into a bench beside my mother. "But my surgery…"

My mother patted my shoulder. "You and Helia can talk it over. Recovery will take at least a year, and I don't want you to feel like you have to participate in this."

"Tell us by tonight, okay?" said Mrs. Kellett. She and Mom waved to us and left.

Helia sat down next to me. "What do you think?"

"I'm up for it," I said slowly.

"Are you sure?" he said, looking up at me. "Because if you're not ready, we can back out of-"

"I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a quitter. And I'm doing this with or without you," I said.

"Well then, I'll do it with you. We'll do this together," he said, clasping my hand.

"Together," I agreed. While blushing, obviously.

**Short, I know. Don't worry. Another chapter is coming up in a couple of hours, so stay tuned! And by the way, this is the minor plot change I was telling you about. I decided to wait for the competition until after her surgery, during which she and Helia are going to get much closer… :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey! So I decided to do a bit of a time skip, to the morning her surgery is done :O I actually haven't had my scoliosis surgery yet, so please do tell if I get details wrong. I want this to be as precise as possible… Anyway, this chapter and the next one will be important. Very important. So enjoy!**

Chapter 17

_1 week later_

_4:00 A.M._

_Flora's POV_

I woke up to the sound of my phone. The alarm was ringing. I groaned and stared at the bright screen, in contrast to my dark room.

Oh, no. I was late. I was supposed to wake up at 4:00, and waking up this late would no doubt set back my timing.

The last few days was annoying. It was pretty hard, considering I had to do a bunch of tests. I don't even know how much blood they took from me to pre-donate to myself.

I ran to the bathroom, used the toilet and brushed my teeth. Then, I picked out the cutest clothes I could find (in this case- an anime graphic tee and skinny jeans) and combed my hair.

I ran down the stairs to find my family finishing their breakfast. Curse them for being able to eat. I couldn't.

"And Sleeping Beauty awakens," said my dad, draining his coffee and putting the mug in the sink.

"Ugh," I said, grabbing my iPod.

"You really can't survive without food, can you?" asked my mother, smiling.

"No, but Tecna can't even last 2 hours. She sneaks food in her bag so she eats during almost every class," I said, smiling. My family started laughing.

There was a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Layla and her family. Layla and I hugged, then Mr. and Mrs. Robbins each pulled me in for one too.

Everyone (and I mean EVERYONE) was coming to see me off at the hospital, until I disappeared from their view on a wheelchair (those were Stella's amazingly poetic words). Layla, Musa, and Tecna's family were coming to our house, and Layla, Musa and Tecna would ride in the car with us. Mr. and Mrs. Stoner were going along with Mr. Weston and Mr. and Mrs. Robbins in their car, and the rest of the families would carpool and meet us at the hospital.

Layla, Helia, Stella, Bloom, Sky, Nabu and Brandon were going to be staying at the hospital during the whole procedure, which was supposed to last somewhere between 4-7 hours. Why they would do that, I have no idea. But I guess I'm very lucky to have such amazingly loyal friends.

"Are you nervous?" asked Layla.

"No, not really. Just tired and hungry," I replied honestly.

"Well, that's good," she said. There was another knock and Tecna and Musa came in along with their families.

We all started talking and then my dad said it was time to go.

"We have all the seating arrangements figured out for the car, right?" he asked.

"Yup," I said. "We need to take the van,"

"I know," said Dad, smiling at me. He squeezed my shoulder, grabbed the keys, and went outside to start the car.

We piled in. The drive to the hospital was quiet. Layla and Tecna had their arms around me and Musa was turning her head every 30 seconds or so to give me a smile.

We finally reached the hospital. The receptionist pointed us in the right direction and we used the elevator to go to the waiting room. Everyone was already there. Most of them were looking tired, but they were talking amongst themselves.

"Flora!" said Daniella, coming over to me and giving me a hug.

"Can't-breathe-" I choked. She released her grip on me.

"Come, sit!" she said, gesturing for me to sit in a seat next to her.

I looked at pictures on my phone while talking to everyone for a while, then a pretty, young looking nurse came to our group. She was wearing scrubs under a lab coat, and her light brown hair was pulled up into a bun. She was very tall.

"Miss Flora Asher? Dr. Calvert will see you in a while. The anesthetic, Dr. Reeve, wants to meet you in a couple of minutes,"

I gulped. I knew this was going to come, but I definitely did not expect it to come so soon.

"Only immediate family can come see you to the OT, you'll have to say bye to your whole gang," she said, with a smile on her face. "You can have a couple minutes to say goodbye, but then you'll have to go,"

"Okay," I said. Everyone got up.

I went around, hugging all the parents who wished me luck.

Callie and Ebony gave me huge hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Come back soon, okay Flora? We'll miss you," said Callie. "Yup! If you don't hurry back, I'm going to have to talk to those doctors," said Ebony.

I chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it," I said.

I went up and hugged each of the guys.

"Have fun in there," said Brandon, kissing me on the cheek.

"I'll try," I said dryly, slapping him on the arm.

"We'll be here the whole time," said Sky, giving me a hug as well.

"Yeah," agreed Riven, shaking my hand instead.

Timmy and Nabu crushed me in hugs and wished me good luck.

I went up to Helia, and everyone saw and started talking amongst themselves, turning away from us. I rolled my eyes.

"So…" he said. "So…"

He pulled me in a hug, and I'm pretty sure my heart exploded. Scratch that, I'm pretty sure my heart exploded when he kissed me on the forehead.

"Be safe," he whispered, pulling away from me, both of our cheeks red.

"I'll try my best," I said, smiling.

"Eh-ehm, so if the lovebirds are done saying their tragic good-bye, can us Winx have a few moments with our best bud?" said Stella, impatiently tapping her foot.

I laughed. "Course," I said, and we all had a huge group hug.

The nurse came up to me with a wheelchair. "Miss Flora, we really must get going. The surgery will be late if we delay any longer,"

I sighed. "Bye,"

I sat in the wheelchair reluctantly, Rose and my parents walking in front of us. I turned around one more time and saw the faces of my friends. All the Winx were crying, and they were being comforted by the Specialists, who also had sad expressions on their faces.

I saw Helia. He looked like he was crying, and he was sitting down staring at us.

I waved to them, and Helia put on a small smile, as did everyone else.

The nurse wheeled me to another corridor, where I could no longer see anyone.

"By the way, my name is Fleur. Fleur Winde, but you can call me Fleur. After the surgery, I'll be the nurse in charge of you,"

"Thanks, Fleur," I said, smiling. At least I had a nice nurse.

"You need to change into this," she said, handing me a gown (which was quite ugly). I nodded and went to the small changing room to change, and when I got out, my surgeon was standing in front of me.

"Flora!" she exclaimed, coming over to me and giving me a hug. I had met her almost every day for the past few days, and we really got to know each other. Even though it was required, I still had fun with her. She was a really nice lady.

"Hi Dr. Calvert!" I said, pulling out of her grasp and sitting down on my wheelchair. There was another lady standing behind her.

She extended her hand. "I'm Dr. Pearl Reeve, and I'll be in charge of your anesthesia work today. I assume Nicole here has told you the process?"

I nodded. "Good. If you'll follow me,"

Fleur wheeled me over to another room.

"I'm going to put the IV in now," said Dr. Reeve, rubbing alcohol on my wrist. I winced as she stuck a needle in me.

After asking me millions of questions, Fleur wheeled me in front of a huge sign that said "OPERATING THEATRE".

"This is it," said my mother, tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill. She did her best to hug me around my IV, and my father and Rose hugged me too.

"We'll be here the whole time," said my dad.

"And I'm going to sleep, just like you," said Rose.

I smiled. "Wish me luck!" I said as Fleur opened the door.

"We love you!" said my family. I turned around and waved to them as the door to the OT closed.

I looked inside the room and gasped. There were just so many people. At least 10 or 12. Just for me?

Fleur helped me get up and I sat down on the table. She explained the procedure to me, and I nodded, already knowing what was going to happen. I turned around so I was lying down on my stomach and Dr. Calvert put a mask on me and stuck another needle in my arm. The gas smelled terrible.

"You should start feeling drowsy in a couple of seconds," she said, smiling.

I nodded as best as I could as a wave of tiredness washed over me.

"I'm going to sleep," I said, with as much energy as I could muster.

The last thing I saw was Dr. Calvert's smiling face and Fleur crouched down, holding my hand.

Then everything went black.

**How was it? I think the anesthesia part was okay. I've had anesthesia a lot, so I know what it feels like. The gas. Smells. HORRIBLE**

**So, here's a little spoiler for next chapter… THERE WILL BE A PROBLEM REGARDING FLORA'S OPERATION. WHILE SHE'S IN THE OT.**

**Read and Review to find out what happens next! And there will be more Flora and Helia scenes to come, AH PROMISE YOUZ :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey again! I hope you liked last chapter! Anyway, I was amazingly astonished by the number of reviews for the last chapter. Seriously, I don't know what happened in the last chapter to make you peoples like it so much, but I'll be sure to incorporate more FloraxHelia scenes. Enjoy this chapter! :)**

Chapter 18

_2 hours later_

_Helia's POV_

I was sitting down in the chair in the waiting room, anxiously staring at the clock. I was here along with Layla, Stella, Bloom, Sky, Nabu and Brandon. All of their parents were here as well. We were all in different parts of the waiting room, though.

Everyone else went with Musa and Tecna, they went to their houses to organize a back-from-the-hospital party for Flora. The siblings went along as well.

It had been 2 hours since she was wheeled in. 2 hours since I last saw her beautiful jade eyes. 2 hours since I saw her.

Needless to say, I was freaking out.

I was scared that something might happen to her, which was completely stupid. Crazy, right? Not when the girl you like is getting surgery done.

One thing was for sure. When she got out of surgery I would tell her all of my feelings. All of them. It didn't matter if she felt the same way or not, I just had to. But I really don't think she would like me. Who would? Anyway, it was worth a try. I had to tell her, at least.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when the pretty nurse from before came up to us. I think her name was Fleur.

"The Asher's?" Mr. and Mrs. Asher nodded.

"Flora's procedure is going great. There is one slight problem that came up though," said Fleur, sounding grim. My heart stopped. I immediately stood up, as did everybody else.

"What?" said Stella, her face a mix of shock, fear, and anger. "What happened to Flora?"

Fleur sighed. "It's not all serious like you're implying. The thing is, though we extracted a lot of blood from Flora, most of it didn't reach the blood bank."

Mrs. Asher sank back into her chair and put her head in her hands. There was a gasp around the room. Anger bubbled inside me. How could they make such a careless mistake with Flora?

"Since the blood bank doesn't have it, we tried locating it other places. We don't know where it is, but that's not an issue right now."

At this point, everyone's head was drooped and some of us were crying. I had a few tears in my eyes, as did Sky, Nabu, and Brandon. The dads weren't crying, but I was sure they had a tear or two in their eyes. Obviously they were worried for their 'niece'. Even though we didn't know if she would be okay or not. It was losing blood, not that big of a deal.

"The problem is, we need blood. Fast. And this is a special case. Flora's system is growing weaker by the second, and we're going to need a donor soon," she said hurriedly.

This just caused more tears, the girls were full out sobbing at this point. Mr. Asher put his hand up.

"Any one of us is prepared to give our blood," he said. Everyone nodded.

"I know, and that's very kind of you. However, as I said, this is a special case. She'll only be able to accept blood that's her own blood type," she said.

"We've checked the blood bank here and there's enough for a couple of hours. But if she doesn't get blood soon, then…" Fleur trailed off.

"I've already gotten my blood tested, but it's not the same type as Flora's. Does anyone here have B- or O- blood?" she asked cautiously.

We all stared at each other. I had A+ blood, as did my siblings. I wasn't sure about my parents, though.

"I don't think anyone in our family does. Actually, to be honest with you, I'm not sure what our blood types actually are," said Mr. Shields.

"Okay, then would you like to be tested?" asked Fleur. The Shields' immediately nodded their heads. "We should call Savannah over, too," said Stella.

"Of course. Actually, I'll call Tammi and tell her to head right over here with everyone. We need to find someone fast," said Mrs. Shields.

"Honestly, we're not sure of our types either," said Mrs. Robbins.

"We'll go in as well," said Mr. Gage and Mrs. Reed nodded. Their families made their way to each other, and Bloom and Nabu were whispering.

They all disappeared into a huge room, following Fleur.

"My baby!" said Mrs. Asher, sobbing into a tissue.

Mr. Asher was standing in a corner, talking with Sky's father.

I went over to sit next to Mrs. Asher.

"Don't worry. We'll get more blood for Flora, and nothing will happen to her," I said quietly.

"I know, but what if we don't? What if-" she broke down, and Flora's father came to sit next to her. He kissed her forehead and she sobbed into his chest.

I walked away towards the vending machines. It was nice that our parents were still completely in love with each other. It gave me that sort of reassurance. I looked over to my own parents, who were sitting in a corner. My mom's head was on Dad's shoulder, and they both had silent tears streaming down their faces.

I wonder if me and Flora would ever be like that. Ever. But then again, we were 15, after all. Don't let your thoughts wander like that, Helia. You'll just get your hopes up and start acting crazy.

I never got over how similar Flora looked to her parents. She got her hair and features from her mother, but her stunning eyes from her father. Rose on the other hand, looked exactly like her father but got her hazel eyes from her mother.

I was trying to distract myself by reading the ingredients on the bag of chips I bought from the vending machine when I heard voices in the corridor.

Curious, I went over to see who it was, but then I saw it was our friends and family.

"HELIA!" screamed my sister, running into my arms. I pulled back after a moment, leaned down and saw her face. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Is Flora okay?" she asked.

"We need blood. That's the only way she'll be okay," I said glumly.

"I don't have the type she needs," said Daniella, crying into Ellis' shoulder. He looked devastated, though he comforted Daniella.

"Savannah, you need to go get your blood tested," I said.

She nodded, then limped over to the room on her crutches and entered it.

The Williams' went in and Timmy rested his hand on my shoulder for a moment before going in.

10 minutes later, Fleur came out with a stack of papers in her hand.

"I have the results," she said. I tensed, waiting for her to speak up.

"No one has B-, the type of blood she needs," said Fleur. I felt dizzy as everyone sobbed even more, if that was possible.

"However, a Miss Savannah Shields and a Mr Taine Williams have O+, another type that Flora can use," said Fleur happily.

I stared at her for a moment, then sighed in relief, as did everyone else. We were all smiling as Taine and Savannah went to a separate room with their parents.

"Thank goodness," said Daniella.

I nodded.

I was sure. Next time I saw Flora, I would tell her. Wait, no. I would tell her when she got home. She would probably be too sedated and drugged up to even understand what was going on.

But either way, I would tell her how I felt.

**How was it? So as you can see, our little boy Helia here is going to tell a certain someone a certain something! :D **

**Excuse the medical mistakes, I'm not a doctor.**

**There's actually not that much of the story left, but if I reach 200 reviews and if you guys want it, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! But there will be at least 2-3 chapters left.**

**So anyway, R&R please!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! So, this one's the last chapter. ~sobs~ But I thought we reached a nice and lovely ending point, and I wanted to start something else. Being me, I can't do things at the same time otherwise I would probably fail… **

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry I didn't update sooner. I'm a freshman in HS now, and its not as easy as it seems.**

**I'm also getting my surgery tomorrow, October 17****th****, so I've ben busy with that. I had most of this chapter typed up and ready to go a couple of weeks ago, but I didn't get any time. I've been swamped with so many pre-ops it's not even funny. **

**Anyways, please enjoy your last chapter of 6 Years!**

Chapter 19

_Hospital_

_Helia's POV_

2 hours later, Fleur came out. Everyone stood up.

"We have good news," she said with a smile. "Everything went completely fine! Thanks to Mr. Taine and Miss Savannah, her recovery should go amazingly well. And the procedure went fine as well, there were no complications and we finished earlier than expected."

Mr. and Mrs. Asher breathed sighs of relief, as did I. Flora was going to be okay.

"Can we see her?" asked Mrs. Asher, wringing her hands worriedly.

"Not at the moment. She's in the ICU right now, she probably just got there. But I'll call you once the nurses are done checking her vitals and you and her sister can come see her. No one else, though. And you mustn't wake her up; she should come out of the anesthesia on her own."

We all groaned. I needed to see her, and see if she was doing okay. Otherwise, I would probably go crazy.

"We should get going," said our parents.

I started protesting, then Mr. Asher cut in.

"No, Raymond and Isla are right. There's no point in staying here, and we'll phone you as soon as Flora wakes up," he said.

I sighed. "I guess you're right," I said. Everyone else agreed.

"Bye," we all chorused as we filed out of the room.

And we left the hospital where a green-eyed beauty was still asleep.

_2 Days later_

_Hospital_

_Flora's POV_

I woke up and tried lifting my arms. I did, but I was so tired and exhausted that they fell back to my sides.

I groaned. It's your own fault, Flora. You're the one who wanted this, right?

A nurse and my mother rushed over.

"What's wrong, honey?" asked my mom.

I sighed. "What's wrong is that I want to go walk, or sit up. I want to do something. I've been sitting here, rotting like an old tomato for the past two days, can't I do something?"

The nurse sighed.

"Afraid not, sweetie. You've still got to recover, you shouldn't do anything to over-exert yourself."

The truth was, I was tired of hospital life. I hadn't seen my friends and wouldn't see them, until tomorrow again, my mother put a limit to how many visitors I would get a day. Which is understandable, considering how weak my already weak immune system is. Anyway, the thing really bothering me is that I haven't seen Helia for a couple of days. I know that sounds totally stupid, but still. I miss him.

I've been really tired, though that's just because of the anesthesia. Either way, I just want to go home now. It doesn't matter how many luxuries I get here, I just want to go home.

_A week later_

_Helia's POV_

"Hurry up, they'll be home any minute!" squealed Daphne. We all rolled our eyes. She was extremely excited and happy every since Bennett proposed 2 days ago. On the other hand, Flora was coming home today and we would break the news to her. I was going to give her some news of my own as well.

We were at the Ashers' house, getting everything ready for their return. Mrs. Kellett stayed with Flora at the hospital throughout her whole stay, and Mr. Asher and Rose came back to see her after school. We all saw her every other day. Mrs. Asher and my mom suggested we not see her every single day, since she might get overwhelmed. Well, she'll probably get overwhelmed by this too.

I saw her at the hospital many times, though I didn't want to leave her any of those times. I remember when she first woke up, she looked so delicate. We saw her almost 4 hours after she woke up, though she was sleeping. Sleeping Beauty had nothing on how Flora looked when she was asleep. I'm not even kidding.

Anyways, today was the day I would tell her I liked her. And what an amazing day it would be.

There were voices at the door, and I heard Rose laughing.

"Oh my stars, they're here! Everybody hide!" said Stella in a rushed whisper. We all took our places as the front door opened.

"SURPRISE!" We all screamed as everyone jumped. The Ashers' stood there in awe as we all welcome them in their own home. And then I saw her.

She was wearing a khaki button-up shirt and black jeans that made her look like a sort of detective. It looked amazing on her. Well, everything did, right?

"Hi guys!" she said, as everyone tackled her with hugs. There she was, the bubbly Flora I knew. At the hospital, she was so quiet it was scary. It actually was quite scary how miserable and tired she had looked. But it was expected, seeing as she had just had major surgery.

After we all settled down, we went to our respective meeting areas. Everyone else had raced ahead to Flora's room, while the adults were outside and the little kids were in the basement. I was getting a drink while Flora was attempting to walk up the stairs.

"Need any help?" I asked, putting my drink down and standing next to her.

"No, I should do this on my own," she said, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she took a couple of steps up the stairs and winced in pain.

I quickly rushed to her side and held her shoulders as she blushed.

"How did they even let you out of the hospital?" I asked. "Don't you have to be able to climb up stairs for them to discharge you?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I climbed the steps, even though it hurt. I just wanted to get home to see you-I mean, you guys as soon as possible," she admitted.

I sighed. Forever the stubborn Flora.

Wait, did she just say she wanted to get home to see me? Was it possible she… No. But I would tell her anyway. Now or never, Helia.

We sat down in front of Rose's room, which was another hallway away from Flora's room. And this hallway was deserted, so hopefully no one would interrupt us.

"So, what'd you do while the surgery was happening?" Flora asked, looking up at me. Our shoulders were touching.

"Worry and freak out," I said honestly.

She looked confused, her eyes wide. "You were worried about me?"

I chuckled. "How could I not? I care about you too much for my own good."

There was a moment of silence, and then we said each other's names at the exact same time.

"You first," I said to Flora whose cheeks were becoming redder by the second.

She took a deep breath.

"Helia, we've known each other for 8 years. Now we're all 16. But in the past, we've all been through so much and we've become such good friends. We've all had so much going on the past couple of years, your sister's graduation and wedding, Reina and Savannah's accident, the canceled dance competition, my surgery… All this, especially what happened with Reina and Savannah has made me realize that we should just live how we want to, because there's no guarantee that we'll make it to the next day." she said. I started to cut her off, but then put her hand up. I was getting nervous. Was she saying what I wanted her to say? Was she saying what I wanted to tell her for the past 2 years?

"What I'm trying to say, is that I really like you, Helia." Flora's jade eyes were staring deeply into mine. It was true. A grin made its way to my face as my heart jumped with happiness. "I like you too much for my own-" I cut her off and stood up, helping her up.

I cupped her face in my hand.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that," I whispered. And I kissed her.

"OH MY STARS!" screamed a voice that could only be Stella's. We pulled away, blushing like mad.

I ignored her and pulled Flora in for a hug.

"You actually like me?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Of course," I said. "How could I not? Do you…"

"Like you?" She laughed, and I instantly recognized it as the most beautiful sound in the world. "Of course. I don't even know how long it's been. Actually, I can't remember a time when I didn't like you, if that doesn't sound creepy."

My heart swelled with joy. And it didn't matter that everyone was hugging us, taking pictures, screaming (in Stella's case) and congratulating us. All that mattered was that we were finally together.

After liking each other for 6 years.

~FIN~

**~Sighs~ So, it's over. And for those of you wondering why I ended it so quickly, it's because I wanted to start on another FloraxHelia story and also the sequel to this story. If you feel it ended too fast, then just wait for the next story, because I promise you, you are in for one heck of a long, dramatic ride. ~Chuckles evilly~**

**YES, there will be a sequel. I don't know when I'll start it, probably when I'm halfway done with my other story. But be sure to check out my other story, it should be up in a couple of weeks!**

**Until then, thanks for all the reviews and please do drop another one for this last chappie. **

**And thanks so much for everything, guys. I really appreciate everything and you people are the ones who make me want to write new chapters.**

**Again, until the next story, Sayonara, Au Revoir, Goodbye, however you say goodbye in Spanish, Namaste, Ciao, and other greetings in foreign languages I don't know! :)**

**-Kika **fter likeing each other for 6 years..ed it as hesia on her past 2 ears?ere'


	21. Author's Note : SEQUEL

Hey guys!

Well, it's been ages, and I really am sorry for that…. And no excuses will work. I just wanted to let you know that the sequel to 6 Years will be coming soon!

The first chapter will probably go up this week sometime, and after that will be weekly updates.

If you have me on author alert, you can see when the new story gets put up!

Thanks and I'll see you in a few days with FloraxHelia fluff!

-Kika


End file.
